Secret Pasts
by Arwennicole
Summary: Everyone was so interested in learning Andros’s secret past, but what if someone else on their team has a secret past they never want to talk about? CHAPTER 36! ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

Secret Pasts

By

Nicole

****

Disclaimer: I don't own _Power Rangers_ I just own the plot and the characters that don't exist.

Summary: Everyone was so interested in learning Andros's secret past, but what if someone else on their team has a secret past they never want to talk about?

Secret Pasts

Chapter 1: Tornax

The room was comfortable and the bed was soft. A young child lay in her bed, hoping for the right moment when she would be able to go home. She reached out and she ran her fingers over the golden trim on the comforter. "Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, never let it fade away. Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, save it for a rainy day…" she sang quietly to herself. Tears fell down her face and she buried her head into the pillow. "I want to go home," she whimpered. She drew her knees up to her chest. "I want my mom and dad," she added. She looked up when the door opened and two soldiers stood there.

"You're coming with us," one of them informed.

They walked over and grabbed her arms. "NO! LET ME GO! I WANT TO GO HOME!" She screamed. They practically dragged her down the hall to another room.

The young girl struggled as hard as she could and the two soldiers strapped her arms and legs to the table. She let out sobs and she heard a few clanking sounds and then a man stepped forward. "Just hold still and this will go as painless as possible," he informed. He lifted her shirt up and he held up some sort of contraption. She tried moving away as he set it on her right side, on her rib cage, and pushed a few buttons. She felt a burning sensation go through her side and she screamed. "There, done," he informed. She looked down at her side. She saw that he had branded her.

On her side was the design of two circles, one inside each other, and in the smallest circle was a star.

"Take her back to her room, I'll have one of the other girls bring her something to eat," he informed. The soldiers nodded.

"Yes, my king," the soldiers answered.

They took the straps off her arms and legs and took her back to the room.

Once she was back in her room, she ran towards the door and started banging on it. "LET ME GO! I WANT TO GO HOME!" She shouted as she banged on the door. After a few minutes, she went back towards the bed, dragging her feet on the way. She sat on the bed with her knees drawn to her chest when the door opened.

"I brought you some food if you're hungry," the girl informed.

"I'm not hungry," she muttered.

The servant girl then set some clothes on the bed. "You might want to put these on too," she added. The girl stared at the clothes.

"I want to go home," she answered.

The servant girl sighed. "You'll like it here. King Armando is a really nice guy, the only thing that he does that's really mean is branding," she informed. The girl stared at the clothes on the bed. "I'm Rella, I'll help you out," the servant girl added. The girl looked at Rella.

"I'm Ashley," she answered.


	2. The Visitor

Chapter 2: The Visitor

Ashley sighed as she got out of the bath to get ready for the party she had to go to. She wrapped a towel around herself and she pulled on the party dress. She wrapped he sash around her waist and she pulled her long hair up in a bun. She pulled on the shoes and she closed her eyes as she looked at herself in the mirror. She bit her lip as she made herself "presentable". "Ashley?" Rella called.

"Coming," she answered.

She left the room and the two girls went downstairs.

Ashley stood in the ballroom as she watched the guests enjoy their evening. Francesca walked over to Ashley. "There is a young man upstairs. He's waiting for you," she informed. Ashley bit her lip and she nodded her head.

"Yes, milady," she answered.

Armando saw Ashley going up the stairs. "Francesca, you better not let any harm come to that girl," he cautioned.

"Cool your jets, she'll be fine," she assured him.

Ashley went into the room and she opened the door. She saw that the room was dark, except for the dim light on the nightstand on the table. "Hello?" She called.

"Go away," a voice answered.

Ashley saw a young man sitting on the bed. "Are you alright, sir?" She asked. The young man let out a sigh.

"I'm…just…thinking. I'm searching for some people," he replied.

"Oh?"

He pushed his long hair out of his face, only to have the long locks fall back over his face. Ashley walked over and she sat next to him on the bed. "A young girl with blonde hair…brown eyes…she should be fourteen now…" he trailed off. Ashley reached out and she touched his hair, it was so soft. She couldn't see the color of it because it was so dark in the room. But the dim light showed blonde. She bit her lip as she found herself touching his muscle arm. She gasped slightly when he placed his hands on her neck and kissed her. She found herself kissing him back. However, she pulled back and stood up.

"I--I'm sorry…" she trailed off.

The young man grabbed her hand. "No…look…I'm sorry," he murmured. Ashley bit her lip and she sat down next to him again. He kissed her again and before she could react, he pushed her back against the bed. His hand reached back and undid the sash around her waist. He ran his hand over her back, making her arch against him. He pulled away from her lips and he kissed her neck, collarbone, and throat. She ran her hands over his chest and ran her hands over his muscle stomach. He undid the back of her dress, pulling it down and removing it from her. She suddenly felt herself freeze under him, showing that this was her first. He pulled back. "We can stop…" he started.

"No," she answered.

She bit her lip as she turned to push him onto his back. She kissed his neck, nipping at his earlobe, and her nose bumped the two earrings. She nipped at his ear and she pulled on the earrings. She kissed back down his neck to his chest. She felt his hands roaming over her bare back and gasped when he brought his knee between her legs. She bit her lip as she reached down and removed the belt to his pants. She found it quite difficult to remove his pants, but she was able to get them off and she threw them aside next to her dress. He changed positions again, making him back on top. He kissed her lips briefly before kissing down her neck, kissing her chest, and her stomach before going back up to her mouth again. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He removed the rest of their clothes and he settled in between her legs. "We can stop yet," he stated. Ashley bit her tongue and she shook her head. He kissed her deeply before moving into her in one swift thrust, breaking her virgin barrier. She dug her nails into his back, her cries of pain were muffled in the kiss. They were still, very still for a few minutes before he started a pace that she soon followed. Her pain subsided and she started moaning a bit. After a few more minutes, they reached their climaxes and he collapsed on his arms so she didn't have to deal with his weight. He laid back on his back and Ashley laid on her side, staring at the far wall.

"_What have I done? I've disgraced my family…_" she thought.

She felt tears press against her eyes as she buried her head in the pillow, waiting for this stranger to go back to sleep. Once she heard his steady breathing, she slowly got out of bed. She pulled her clothes back on and tied the sash around her waist. She turned the light out and she left the room.

****

(Armando and Francesca's Room)

Armando sighed as he lied awake, staring at the ceiling. He heard footsteps going down the hall and he knew it was Ashley. He looked over to see Francesca asleep. He got up and pulled on his robe.

****

(Ashley's Room)

Ashley closed the door to her room and she went to take her dress off when she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" She called.

"Armando," he answered.

Ashley quickly pulled the shoulder of her dress back on. "Come in, my lord," she told him. Armando came in and Ashley quickly bowed to him.

"Ashley, you don't need to bow to me," he assured her.

He helped her up from the floor. Ashley sighed. "I hope Francesca didn't make you do something you didn't want to," he told her. She shook her head.

"She didn't," she answered.

Ashley sat down on the bed. "You were in the Ambassador's son's room for awhile," he commented. Ashley felt her heart stop.

"A--Ambassador's son?" She asked.

Armando nodded. "He'll be leaving in the morning. He only came here for information," he replied. Ashley rubbed her arms. "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked.

"Yes," she replied.

She bit her lip and she rubbed her hands together. Armando kissed her cheek. "Goodnight, love," he murmured. Ashley nodded and watched him go. She laid down on her bed without changing and she cried softly.

"I'm sorry Andros…I'm so…sorry," she sobbed.


	3. Fear

Chapter 3: Fear

Ashley woke up with a groan. She got up and ran into the bathroom. She kneeled down in front of the toilet and threw up. "Ashley?" Rella called.

"In here," she answered.

Rella went into the bathroom to get Ashley to get started on her chores when she found the young girl leaning against the wall with a hand on her stomach. "Ashley…are you okay?" She asked. Ashley sighed and she tilted her head back against the wall. "Francesca is waiting," she informed.

"Francesca can wait until my nausea passes," Ashley answered.  
"Is everything okay?" Rella asked.

"I'm pregnant."

Rella stood there in shock. "Are you sure?" She asked. Ashley rubbed her hands together.

"Rella, I've been throwing up every morning a few weeks after I slept with the Ambassador's son," Ashley replied.

"You know that you're not supposed to get pregnant!"

"Well gee maybe I should just tell the baby to stop growing then!"

"You know Francesca's rule. No girl in this kingdom can have a baby until she does."

Ashley stood up and went to her room. "The woman is old enough to be my mother. There's no baby coming," she answered. She pulled off her nightgown and she pulled on her clothes to do her chores.

"Then she's going to take yours," Rella stated.

"She's not going to take my baby."

"Well she's going to try."

Ashley placed her hands over her stomach. "Francesca will not take my baby," she muttered.

****

(Fitting Room)

Ashley bit her lip as she tried to concentrate on fixing the dress at hand. Her stomach started to ache again. "Please not now," she whispered. Morning sickness was hitting her hard again. She looked over to see one of the girls doing the back up on Francesca's dress.

"Get a move on girl!" Francesca scolded.

"Um…my lady…" Ashley started.

She stood up as she looked at Francesca. "I'm not feeling so good…" she trailed off. The girls gasped when Ashley fainted.

****

(Infirmary)

Armando was waiting outside with Francesca as the doctor checked Ashley over. "My lord, my lady," the doctor called. They looked up as he walked over. "She'll be fine, but I don't think a lot of stress would be a good thing for her and the baby," he informed. Armando stood there in shock.

"B--Baby?" He asked.

"Yes…she's five weeks pregnant," he replied.

Armando stood there in shock. "Five weeks ago…" he trailed off. He looked over at Francesca. "This is your fault!" He snapped.

"My fault?" She asked.

"You knew that boy was only here to find his sister! You knew what would happen!"

"I knew no such thing."

Armando glared at her and he saw a glint in her eye. "You will not touch that baby," he told her.

"That girl is too young to be a mother," Francesca answered.

"You sent that girl up there because you knew that one thing will lead to another, because you know that Ashley has a heart as pure as gold!"

Francesca watched as Armando went into the room. "Well, if I can't have a baby, no better way than taking hers," she stated.

Ashley woke up to someone touching her face. She looked up and saw Armando standing there. "What happened?" She asked.

"You passed out," he replied.

Ashley sat up and her hands immediately went to her stomach. "The baby's fine, but the doctor instructed no stress," he informed. Ashley bit her lip.

"My lord I am so sorry if I cause any embarrassment to you for this," she answered.

"Embarrassment?"

He shook his head and he held her hand. "Ashley, you could never be an embarrassment," he assured her. Ashley laid back in the bed with tears showing in her eyes.

"I don't know what happened…he was telling me about his sister and then…" she trailed off.

"He didn't hurt you did he?"

Ashley shook her head. "No," she replied. She bit her lip and she placed her hand on her stomach again. "There was something about him…that was so…familiar…" she trailed off. She lowered her head slightly. "Armando…I want to go home," she murmured. Armando sighed as he held her hand.

"Ashley…I went to contact KO-35 to get you back home," he answered.

Ashley lifted her head. "The planet's been abandoned, Ashley, the whole planet was destroyed basically," he informed. Ashley shook her head.

"Files, should there be files about what happened," she insisted.

"I had someone check the files, Ashley. The only last file is that was recorded was that a Ranger was mortally wounded."

Ashley felt her heart stop. "No…please no…" she trailed off. She placed her head in her hands. "Not Andros…no, no, no," she sobbed. Armando hugged her. "Andros no," she sobbed. She cried as hard as she could against him.

****

(Three Days Later)

Ashley was laying awake in her bed with tears still falling down her face. Rella came in. "Ashley?" She called.

"Go away," she muttered.

Rella walked over and sat next to her. "This isn't healthy for you or the baby," she pointed out.

"Don't talk to me about the baby. I don't even know who the father of this baby is!" She snapped.

"Ashley, this has to stop."

"The only person I was living for is probably dead! The one person who means the whole universe is gone forever!"

Ashley rolled onto her side. "I betrayed him and I disgraced my family," she stated.

"How?" Rella asked.

"Because I was supposed to keep my virginity for my chosen, but I gave it away to some Ambassador's son," she replied.

"Ashley…"

"Just leave me alone, Rella."

Rella sighed and she rubbed Ashley's shoulder. "I'm here if you need me," she murmured. Ashley didn't answer and Rella left her alone. Ashley let out a sob and she buried her face into her pillow.

"I'm so sorry, Andros, I'm so sorry," she sobbed.


	4. A New life

Chapter 4: A New Life

Ashley sighed as she walked towards the throne room. She let out a sigh when she saw Francesca staring at her stomach. "You, servant girl," she called. Ashley sighed as she walked over to Francesca.

"Yes, my lady," Ashley answered.

"How is the child?"

Ashley placed her hands protectively over her stomach. "My baby is still growing and you heard what Armando said, you can't have it," she replied. Francesca glared and she grabbed Ashley's wrist.

"Armando has no power over me. If I want that child I will have it!" She hissed.

"It's my baby!" Ashley snapped.

"Francesca!" Armando snapped.

He grabbed Ashley away from Francesca. "Stay away from this child," He ordered. Francesca glared at him and Armando led Ashley away. "There's someone I want you to meet," he informed. Ashley gave him a quizzical look and Armando opened the door to Ashley saw an older man standing in the room. "This is the girl I wanted you to meet, this is Ashley," Armando told the man.

The man had buzzed cut brown hair, brown eyes, and he was wearing some sort of uniform.

"My lord, I don't…" Ashley trailed off. The man walked over to Ashley. He looked down at the young girl.

"I'm Admiral Orin Hammond," he informed.

He held his hand out to Ashley and the young girl backed up. "Don't worry, you just do this," Armando informed. He took Ashley's hand and placed it in Orin's and Orin shook her hand.

"Why is he here?" She asked.

"This place isn't safe for you or your baby. So I've asked the Admiral here if he'd take you back to his home planet," Armando replied.

"No…"

Ashley backed up. "I don't want to go," she insisted. Armando kneeled down in front of her.

"Ashley, you can't stay here," he answered.

"But…I don't want to leave you. I don't want to go. Please don't make me go."

"Do this for me. Do this for your baby."

Ashley nodded. "Okay," she answered. Armando stood up and he hugged Ashely.

"I love you so much," He murmured.

Ashley sobbed and buried his head in her shoulder. "But now Orin and his wife will be your parents. They can help you take care of you and your baby. You'll be well taken care of," he added. He kissed the top of her head. "You will go to school, meet great friends, and you'll graduate. You'll get a good job, meet a good man who'll love you and your baby…" he started.

"I don't want to leave, I don't want to go Armando," she answered.

Armando pulled back and he held her shoulders. "We will see each other again if that's what you're worried about. I promise," he assured her. He kissed her forehead. "Go get your stuff. You'll be leaving in a few hours," he informed. Ashley nodded and she left the room.

"She's a ball of fire," Orin commented.

"I've raised her since she was a child. She deserves a life outside of slavery."

He stared at his ring. "She and her baby deserve to be free and happy," he added.

"What about the child's father?" Orin asked.

"The boy disappeared, haven't seen him since," he replied.

(The Base)

Orin had all of Ashley's things put on the ship. Armando reached out and he placed his hand on her stomach. "A beautiful little girl," he commented. Ashley stared at him quizzically.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"I just know, it's a girl."

Ashley smiled and she kissed Armando's cheek before going getting on the ship. "Good luck, sweet child," he murmured.

Ashley sat in the ship and she felt the baby kick her. Orin smiled at her and he placed his hand over hers. "You and your baby will be safe with us," he assured her. Ashley looked over at him. "From this day forward, you'll be known as Ashley Hammond," he added.

(Earth)

Orin helped Ashley off the ship and saw a young man about a year older than her standing there with an older woman.

The young man had ear-length brown hair, brown eyes, he was wearing sneakers, blue jeans, and a navy, blue t-shirt.

The woman had shoulder-length brown hair, blue eyes, she was wearing white high heels, a pale purple skirt, a pale blue blouse, and a white headband was in her hair.

"Donna, Jeff, this is Ashley. She'll be your new sister, Jeff, and our new daughter," Orin informed. Donna smiled as she looked at Ashley.

"You're a beautiful girl," Donna commented.

"Thank you," she answered.

"Is she pregnant?" Jeff asked.

Donna elbowed Jeff. "Jeff!" She scolded.

"It's ok…I am," Ashley answered.

She placed her hands on her stomach. "Sorry…" Jeff trailed off. She felt the baby kick under her hands.

"Its fine," she answered.

(The Hammond's House)

Ashley looked around her room and she set her bag down. "I know this is new to you," Donna commented.

"The baby likes it," Ashley commented.

"Oh?"

"The baby's moving."

She then felt sick. "Moving too much," she commented. She sat down.

"Baby still doing flip flops?" She asked.

"You have no idea," she replied.

"Been there. The baby's just restless."

Ashley sighed and she laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. "Andros…" she whispered as she fell asleep.

**Author's Note: Just only a few days left before the premiere of my performance, but the next problem is I have been writing a different story on the side and I have been trying to find a place on the net to find it since this one doesn't accept celebrity fanfiction but I'll be back in business soon. Hope you guys love the story so far.**


	5. Regretful

Chapter 5: Regretful

Ashley sighed as she sat on the couch with her hands on her stomach. She looked over her math homework, since Donna was home schooling her. Ashley bit her lip and she ran her fingers through her hair. The baby moved again and she let out a sigh. "Stop doing all these flip flops," she muttered. She leaned back against the couch. She slowly got up and went out into the backyard.

She sat on the swing that was hanging from a tree. Tears pressed against her eyes as she swung back and forth slightly.

(Flashback)

"Ashley!" Her mother called. Ashley looked up and ran over to her mother. "Hey, sweetheart," she greeted. She kissed her daughter's cheek and held her hand. "Ready to go to school?" She asked.

"I don't wanna go," Ashley answered.

"You're going to go."

Ashley pouted but then went inside and got ready for school.

(End Flashback)

Ashley bit her tongue and jumped when the baby kicked. She rubbed her stomach and sighed. "I wish your father was the man I have loved since I was a little girl," she murmured.

(Flashback)

Ashley was running around the playground with her best friend when she tripped over someone and fell to the ground. "HEY!" The person shouted. Ashley sat up and saw Andros there with a now broken ship.

"Oh, sorry, Andros," she murmured.

She got up and helped him clean up the pieces. "Andros don't you glare at her," her friend scolded.

"Don't tell me what to do Karone!" He snapped.

He got up and ran to the other side of the playground. Ashley bit her lip and gathered all the pieces of the toy.

That night at home, she spent the whole night fixing Andros's toy ship.

(End Flashback)

Ashley sighed as she lay down on the grass of the backyard, watching as one of the stray cats walked along the fence. The baby moved and she bit her lip as she rubbed her stomach. She rolled onto her back and looked up at the sky. The sky was clear and she could see the stars. "Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket never let it fade away. Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, save it for a rainy day," she sang quietly. She placed her hand on her stomach and closed her eyes.

(Flashback)

Ashley hummed to herself as she ran around the field picking little, white flowers for her mom. "Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket, never let it fade away. Catch a falling star put it in your pocket, save it for a rainy day," she sang cheerfully. She skipped around the field humming to herself. "La, la, la, la, la," she hummed. She stopped when she heard a twig crack. She looked up and saw a figure standing in the woods.

"COME HERE!" The figure shouted.

Ashley screamed when she saw a monster charging at her. She dropped her flowers just as the monster picked her up and dragged her away. "MOMMY! MOMMY! HELP ME!" She screamed.

(End Flashback)

Ashley woke up with a gasp. She realized it was late and slowly got up from the ground. She looked at her watch and went back inside.

When she went inside, she saw her parents there. "Where were you?" Donna asked.

"I fell asleep in the backyard," she replied.

"How's the baby?" Orin asked.

"Kicking me like I'm a soccer ball," she replied.

Donna kissed her daughter's forehead. "You hungry?" She asked.

"Starving," she replied.

Jeff stared at Ashley as she sat down and had a little dinner. "If you were captured, I mean if Armando wasn't your dad, don't you have a family on your own planet?" He asked.

"Jeff," Donna scolded.

"It's alright. My family left our home planet a long time ago. I don't know where they are," she answered.

Ashley's bottom lip quivered as she placed her hands on her stomach. "The only records they found was that…" she trailed off. She looked at the three of them. "I'm sorry…" she told them. She got up and hurried upstairs.

(Ashley's Room)

She buried her head into her pillow and let out a sob. Donna walked in and sat next to Ashley. "What is it, sweetie?" She asked. Ashley wiped the tears away and rolled onto her back.

"The records said that a Ranger was mortally wounded. But…the only one I know who was a Ranger in training before I was captured was Andros," she replied.

Donna hushed her and took a tissue to dab the tears away. "Mom, I chose him, that's why it hurts so bad," she informed.

"You chose him?" Donna asked.

Ashley nodded and let out a sob. "What do you mean sweetie?" She asked.

"On…KO-35 there is someone special there for you, sort of like how it is here on Earth. If we feel a connection with a person, we choose them as a life partner," she replied.

"You were only seven."

"But I felt that connection with him and I chose him right before I was taken."

Ashley let out another sob and buried her head into her pillow. Donna stroked her hair and tried to comfort the sobbing girl. "And then I betrayed him when I slept with the Ambassador's son," she added.

"Sweetheart…" Donna started.

"You can't change what it was. I chose Andros and then I betrayed him when I slept with someone else. A virginity is sacred on KO-35, only to be given to the person you chose."

Donna bit her tongue as she listened to the girl babble herself to sleep. When Ashley fell asleep, she covered her up and kissed her forehead. "If you two ever meet again, I think he'd understand the situation," she whispered. She turned and went downstairs.

**IMPORTANT NOTE!!**

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. I've been so caught up in my celebrity story it's gotten hard for me to get back into the PR game. So I'm just going to take a little vacation until more ideas come to me. Don't worry. Arwennicole will return.**


	6. A Miracle

Chapter 6: A Miracle

Ashley had just come in with Donna when Orin came downstairs. "Hey, Ashley, come up here," he told her. Ashley gave him a quizzical look.

"Why?" She asked.

"Come on, Jeff and I have a surprise for you," he replied.

Donna smiled as she watched Orin help Ashley up the stairs.

The admiral stood behind the fifteen-year-old and covered her eyes. Ashley giggled and placed her hands over his as he led her down the hall. "Keep those eyes closed," he instructed.

"Oh! What's going on?" She giggled.

"You'll see, just a few more steps," he replied.

Ashley giggled as he led her to a room. "Okay…" he started. He removed his hands from her eyes. "Tada!" He announced. Ashley gasped when she saw that they had fixed up the nursery.

"Oh my gosh!" She gasped.

She walked around the room. "This is amazing!" She exclaimed. She walked over and hugged Orin. "Thank you," She murmured. Orin hugged her back and kissed the top of her head.

"You should thank Jeff, he picked out all the baby stuff and put the crib together," he told her.

Ashley nodded before walking over and hugging Jeff. He hugged her back with a smile.

Later that night, Jeff had gone out with his girlfriend and Ashley was standing in front of Orin and Donna. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" Dina asked. Ashley smiled as she sat down in the rocking chair.

"Mom, you and dad will be gone for a couple of hours at the least, at that party. I think I can survive," Ashley replied.

Donna kissed her forehead. "I'll just sit in my bed, eat cookies, and watch the television," Ashley added.

"Donna, we're going to be late," Orin informed.

"Alright, you just relax," Donna answered.

"Will do," Ashley stated.

Donna smiled before leaving with Orin.

****

(An Hour Later)

Ashley was laying in bed with a bag of cookies while watching television. She put it on a different channel to watch "Friends" and sat back against the pillows, stuffing another cookie into her mouth. She rubbed her stomach and took a sip of the concoction the Terrans called "soda". She became addicted to it, especially to Sprite. She watched the television.

A few minutes later, Ashley went to sit up when she felt a sharp pain go through her. She winced and sat up when it happened again. "Ow…" she whimpered. She slowly got out of bed and went to leave the room. "Mom and dad…" she trailed off. She bit her lip as she wrote a note and left the house.

****

(Angel Grove Hospital)

Ashley went into the Emergency Room and went up to the counter. "Can I help you?" The woman asked.

"Yeah…I'm in labor," Ashley replied.

"How far apart are your contractions?"

"Um…four…five minutes."

After a daily routine of doing some paperwork, they took Ashley to a room.

****

(Ashley's Room)

Ashley rubbed her stomach and looked up when a doctor came in. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Like I'm in labor," Ashley replied.

The doctor smiled slightly. "Ashley, I understand you're fifteen?" She asked.

"Yes," Ashley replied.

"You know that you don't have to keep the baby right?"

Ashley didn't understand, KO-35 if a girl gets pregnant she always had to keep the baby. Usually it was with her chosen so there was no reason for the girl to be worried. Ashley stared at the doctor with a quizzical look. "You weren't told the other options? Like you could give the baby up for a couple who can't have a baby?" The doctor asked. Ashley placed her hands on her stomach in a protective way.

"You're going to take my baby?" She asked.

"Not if you don't want us to," the doctor replied.

"Why would I want to give my baby up?"

Ashley was really confused. "So you want to keep it?" The doctor asked. Ashley nodded her head almost immediately.

"Yes, this baby's mine," She replied.

Ashley whimpered when another contraction hit her.

****

(Two Hours Later)

The doctor was wheeling her into the delivery room. "Ashley," Donna called. Ashley looked up. "You should've called us!" Dina exclaimed.

"Are you her parents?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, I'm her mother, Donna," Donna replied.

Ashley held onto Donna's hand. "Only one of you is allowed to go into the delivery room," the doctor informed.

"Mom…" Ashley answered.

Donna nodded and went into the room with Ashley.

****

(Delivery Room)

Ashley bit her lip and she closed her eyes tight as she gave another push. "Good, very good Ashley, you're nearly there," the doctor informed. Ashley shook her head slightly.

"I can't do it anymore," she whimpered.

Donna kissed her daughter's forehead. "You're almost there," she murmured. Ashley let out a small sob before pushing as hard as she could. The doctor smiled slightly.

"You have a beautiful baby girl," she informed.

Donna smiled and kissed Ashley's forehead again when the doctor placed the screaming infant into Ashley's arms. "Hey baby girl…" She murmured. Tears fell down Ashley's face. "Look at you," she commented with tears in her eyes. The baby calmed down and opened her eyes and Ashley's heart stopped. Her daughter's eyes were hazel.

"She needs a name," Donna commented.

Ashley came out of her daze and looked back down at her daughter. "Selena…" she trailed off. Donna smiled and she held the baby's tiny hand. "Selena Vanessa Hammond," she finished. Ashley kissed her daughter's forehead. "My little Selena," she murmured.


	7. One Shot

Chapter 7: One Shot

Ashley bit her lip as she rocked back and forth in the rocking chair with Selena in her arms. Selena was sleeping peacefully in her mother's arms. She stroked her daughter's cheek with a smile on her face. "Times like this you make motherhood seem so easy," she murmured. She sighed when the baby started whimpering. "This is when you make it seem hard," she added. She checked Selena's diaper and knew the baby wasn't sleepy. She lifted her shirt up and started feeding her baby.

Later the next morning, Ashley was walking downstairs towards the front door. "And where are you going missy?" Donna asked. Ashley stopped short at the door.

"I was um…heading up to the high school," Ashley replied.

Donna gave her a quizzical look. "Mom, I want to go to an actual school," she insisted.

"Why would you want to do that?" Donna asked.

"I'm part of this colony now…so I think I should go how you say…"mingle" with the other kids."

Donna stood up. "And what about Selena?" She asked.

"I can be a student and a mother," Ashley replied.

Donna stared at Ashley. "Mom, please…" she started.

"I'll talk to your father about it," she answered.

Ashley sighed and went back upstairs.

That night, Orin looked over at Donna. "I think her going to an actual school is a great idea," he commented.

"But…what about the baby?" Donna asked.

"You and I both work and with the kids at school, I'm sure we could find a daycare center or something."

Donna sighed and she rubbed her forehead. "We can't keep her locked up forever. She needs to be a kid as well as a mother," he told her.

"You make no sense," she muttered.

"She needs friends."

Donna nodded. "Yeah, you're right," she agreed. Orin smiled and looked towards the stairs.

"You can come down now," he informed.

Ashley came downstairs. "So…" she started.

"We'll give school a try. You have to keep your grades up and able to take care of Selena at the same time," Orin informed.

"You've got it!" Ashley answered.

She ran over and hugged Orin. "Thank you!" She shrieked.

****

(Two Days Later)

Ashley bit her lip as she walked into the school. The kids were staring at her as she walked by. "Who is that?" A student asked.

"New girl, Jeff's little sister," another kid replied.

"I didn't know Jeff had a sister."

Ashley sighed as she went to her locker and opened it. She put her stuff inside and smiled as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She closed the door and jumped with a shriek when she saw Jeff standing there. "Hey, new girl," he greeted.

"Jeff you jerk, you scared me," she laughed.

"Just seeing how you like Terran schools compared to your Karovan schools."

"Don't say that too loud."

Ashley shrugged and closed her locker door. "Besides, I was only in primary school, so I'd have to see your primary schools to compare," she added. The warning bell went off and Ashley looked around with a freaked out look on her face.

"Hey, kid, no worries. That's just the bell saying that we have to get our butts to class," he assured her.

"On KO-35 the alarms like that meant danger was about," she answered.

"Well little missy. You'll be late for your first class if you don't get going."

Ashley ran up the stairs and Jeff went down one of the halls towards his class.

During lunch period, Ashley was eating her lunch when she saw fliers being passed to all the girls. "Cheerleading tryouts Thursday after school," one of the girls announced. A flier dropped near Ashley's tray. Ashley looked at the flier and read what it said.

"Cheerleading tryouts Thursday at 3:15. Own dance routine…own music…" she read.

She stared at the flier with a quizzical look on her face. "Hey," Jeff greeted as he sat across from her.

"Hi, Jeff. What's cheerleading?" She asked.

"Cheerleading is a sort of team here. You go to the games and do some cheers for the school teams. It's mostly for football," he replied.

"Oh…"

She scratched her head. "Well first you have to lose all that baby fat," Jeff's friend, Mike, commented.

"Shut up Mike," Jeff muttered.

Ashley stared at them confused but then looked at the flier again. "I want to do it," she informed.

"You know what mom's going to drill you on," Jeff pointed out.

"Well, dad said I should make some friends. What better way to do that than to join a team?" She asked.

"You keep with that argument then."

****

(After School)

"MOM!" She shouted as she ran into the house. Donna gestured for her to hush.

"Selena's asleep," she informed.

"Whoops."

Ashley walked over to the crib that was in the living room and smiled to see the baby asleep with her thumb in her mouth. "What was going on that made you came in here shouting anyways?" Donna asked. Ashley was beaming as she handed her the flier. Donna read what it said. "Absolutely not," she told Ashley.

"Why not?" She asked.

"You already have too much to do," Donna replied.

"But I really want to do this."

"And are you forgetting that you have a two-month-old baby?"

"Of course not. Can't I do all of this?"

"Do you have that kind of energy?"

Ashley picked Selena up. "I want to do this mom. I can go to school, do cheerleading, and be a mom all at once," she replied.

"Including doing your homework and all that?" Donna asked.

"Yes," Ashley replied.

Donna rubbed her forehead. "You're going to get one shot at this," she informed. Ashley smiled and hugged Donna with her free arm.

"Thank you," she murmured.


	8. One Year Later

Chapter 8: One Year Later

Ashley smiled as she came out onto the field while the soccer team was practicing.. "Ready?" She asked her squad. The girls nodded and they started their routine. Ashley went along with them, not knowing that one of the guys on the field was checking her out.

"Hey Carlos, stop drooling over the cheerleader," one of his friends quipped.

"Shut up," Carlos laughed.

After awhile, Ashley was trying to get them to do the pyramid when a bunch of ugly looking creatures came running out onto the field and coming right at them. While everyone else ran away, Ashley ducked when one of them aimed at her head and dodged one of their attacks, making it hit the bench filled with cups and a cooler. Ashley picked the cooler up and started hitting the creature in the head with it. When the creatures disappeared, Ashley rubbed her forehead with a sigh. "What a nightmare," she muttered.

"You okay?" One of the soccer players who had stayed behind asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

"You guys okay?" The coach asked.

Ashley nodded. "You guys go home and stay there," he instructed before running off. The soccer player looked over at her.

"Here, I'll walk you home," he suggested.

"Thanks," she answered.

She walked over and grabbed her duffle before following him.

As they walked down the sidewalk, Ashley looked up at him. "Hey, that was pretty cool that you stayed behind like that," she commented. He shrugged slightly.

"Just wanted to help," he answered.

He held his hand out to her. "Carlos," he informed. She shook his hand.

"I'm Ashley. You know, you didn't have to walk me home. I can take care of myself, too," She pointed out.

"I know... I...I just needed **some** excuse to talk to you," he answered.

Ashley laughed slightly and shook her head.

When they came up to Ashley's house, she looked over at Carlos. "Thanks for walking me home. I'll see you around," she commented. Carlos nodded and watched as she went inside.

Ashley closed the door behind her and smiled when she saw Selena playing in her playpen. "Hey, cutie," she greeted. She walked over and picked Selena up from her playpen.

"Mama," Selena gurgled.

Ashley smiled as she sat down in the rocking chair holding up Selena's toy cat. The infant grabbed the toy and put the ear in her mouth. Ashley kissed the top of Selena's head when she noticed something different. "What's this sweetie?" She asked. Her heart stopped when she saw that there was a hint of blonde in her daughter's hair. "It can't be…" she trailed off.

"Everything okay?" Donna asked when she came downstairs.

Ashley quickly stood up, holding onto Selena. "Um…yeah," she replied. Donna gave her a quizzical look. "Uh…I'm gonna…take Selena outside," she informed. She walked by her mother and went outside.

Ashley set Selena into the baby swing and watched as the baby kept playing with her toy cat. "Can it really be…" she murmured. She stroked her face. "But he's dead…" she murmured. Ashley bit her lower lip. "Andros is dead. The records said that a Ranger was mortally wounded and Andros was the only Ranger I knew who was in training," she told herself. Selena just kept playing with her toy, not paying attention to anything her mother was saying.

Later that night, Ashley was lying awake in bed. "_Andros can you hear me_?" She called out. She bit her lip, she knew it was hopeless to try to use her telekinetic abilities again, but she knew it was worth a shot. "_Andros_," she called out again. No answer and she just gave up. She rolled onto her side and fell into a dreamless sleep.

****

(Two Days Later)

Ashley was sitting under a tree in the schoolyard when Carlos walked up to her. "Hey," he greeted. She glanced up at him.

"Hey, Carlos," she answered.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I've had better days."

"Anything I can do to help?"

Ashley shook her head. "Not unless you can turn back time," she replied. Carlos gave her a quizzical look. "Carlos, can you keep a secret?" She asked.

"Sure anything," he replied.

Ashley bit her lip and she grabbed his hand. "Come on," she told him. She got up and led him away from the school.

Ashley sighed as she led Carlos to her house. "Nice place," he commented. She smiled slightly.

"Thanks," she answered.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

She opened the door and went inside. "Mom…mom I'm home," she called. She heard gurgling coming from a crib on the other side of the room and smiled. "Hey sweetheart," she murmured. She picked the year-old infant up. "Were you good for grandma today?" She asked.

"Grandma?" Carlos asked.

Ashley nodded. "Carlos, this is my daughter," she replied. Carlos stared at the child in her arms.

"D--Daughter?" He asked.

"It's a long story," she replied.

Selena pulled at Ashley's hair. "But you have a daughter…" he trailed off.

"Yeah, thanks for observing that," she answered.

"But…" he trailed off.

"It was a one night stand, one that I really regret."

Selena gurgled and she pulled on Ashley's hair again. "How did your parents take it?" He asked. She shrugged slightly and sat down in the rocking chair. "So you didn't love her father?" He asked.

"To tell you the truth I have no idea who her father is," she replied.

"You just slept with some stranger?"

Ashley bit her lip and started rocking back and forth in the rocking chair. "Please tell me you were drunk or something," he insisted.

"No…" she answered softly.

Selena placed her head on Ashley's shoulder and slowly drifted off to sleep. "Carlos, like I said it's a long story. Please don't make me go into it yet," she added. Carlos nodded. "I hope this doesn't change your outlook on me. Because I do regret what I've done," she told him.

"Do you regret having Selena?" He asked.

Ashley shook her head. "No of course not," she replied. She kissed Selena's forehead. "I could never regret having my baby," she added. Carlos nodded and kissed Ashley's cheek.

"Don't worry, Ash, I'm here if you need me," he assured her.

She nodded and watched as he left. "Don't you think he's a nice boy, Selena?" She asked. The baby yawned and continued to sleep. "I think he's a nice boy," she murmured.


	9. A Date

Chapter 9: A Date

Ashley was sitting in the library with her headphones on listening to one of her favorite songs, not knowing that Carlos was coming up behind her. She jumped when someone pulled her headphones off. "Hey!" She exclaimed. Carlos hushed her and sat down next to her.

"What are you listening to?" He asked.

Carlos held the headphones up and glanced at her. "Mariah Carey," he commented. Ashley smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"I like her music," she answered.

Carlos smiled slightly. "Hey…" he started.

"Yeah," she answered.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I was wondering…would you like to…um…go out with me sometime?" He asked. She set her book down and looked over at him. "I mean…it doesn't have to be anything fancy. Dinner…movie…" he babbled. She giggled slightly.

"You're cute when you babble," she giggled.

She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and looked back over at him. "Sounds like fun," she answered. She grabbed her books and put them in her backpack. "Call me when you have things figured out," she added. She kissed his cheek and left.

Ashley came home and smiled to see Selena playing on the floor, chewing on one of her blankets. "Sweetie, don't chew on that," she commented. She took the blanket from her daughter's mouth. "Mom, you home?" She asked.

"I'm in the kitchen," Donna replied.

Ashley walked over and grabbed an apple from the table. "No, no, no, we're having dinner in a little while," Donna told her.

"Don't worry mom, I'll be done by then," she answered.

Donna smiled and took the apple from her daughter. "Set the table missy," she instructed. Ashley sighed and set the table.

"Carlos asked me out today," Ashley informed.

"Really? That's great sweetheart. See I told you that boy liked you."

"Don't you remember the tradition back on my planet?"

Donna bit her lip. "Yes, I am aware, but Ashley, you even said that he was dead," she replied. Ashley rubbed the back of her neck.

"But usually you can't have another person other than your chosen one," Ashley stated.

"But here on Earth, we move on and try to continue on with our lives even after a loved one has passed on."

Ashley looked over to see Selena shaking one of her rattles that was shaped like a horse and was gurgling loudly. "Mom…I'm starting to think that Andros is alive," she informed. Donna stopped fixing dinner and looked over at Ashley. "Armando said that the attack happened a year ago. But mom…look at my baby…she has his blonde highlights," She added. Tears pressed against Ashley's eyes as she sat down. "Mom, I think he's alive and then I'm going to go out with Carlos? I'm going to betray him and embarrass my family," she sobbed. Donna walked over and hugged her. "If he's alive and if I see him again…how can I look at him?" She asked.

"If he is alive, what he doesn't know, won't hurt him," Donna replied.

Ashley hugged her and sobbed. "Mama," Selena called. Donna pulled back.

"Chin up, sweetheart. Your baby's calling for you," she commented.

Ashley nodded as she got up and went to the living room.

Selena was still shaking her rattle, but the tears were showing on her face. "Mama," she whimpered. She picked her daughter up.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" She asked.

Selena pointed to her mouth. "Huwty," she whimpered. Ashley kissed her daughter's cheek.

"Mom, is her teething ring still in the freezer?" She asked.

"Yes it is," Donna replied.

She went into the kitchen and grabbed the teething ring from inside the freezer. She had her daughter chew on that and kissed her forehead again.

****

(Three Days Later)

Ashley smiled at Carlos and stared at her plate. "You okay?" Carlos asked. She glanced at him.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" She answered.

"You look like you're off in another world," he commented.

"Sorry, just had some thoughts about Selena."

"Is she okay?"

Ashley nodded. "Yeah…but…um…I think I know who her father is," she replied. Carlos sat back in his chair.

"Who?" He asked.

She bit her lip and fiddled with the peas that were on her plate. "He…He was an old flame, back a long time ago. I was in love with him," She replied. Carlos stared at her.

"Are you still?" He asked.

"Maybe…" she replied.

She knew she was lying, but she didn't know how to break it to him that she was bound to Andros forever. "You are…" he trailed off. Ashley saw the hurt look on his face.

"Carlos…" she started.

"What?" He asked.

Ashley swallowed the lump in her throat. "You had to wait until we actually went out for you to tell me that you _think_ you know who the father of your kid is? You had to wait until now to tell me you're in love with your ex?" He asked.

"Carlos you don't…" she started.

"I hope you two are very happy together, whoever he is."

"I don't know where he is!"

Carlos left and Ashley sat there, feeling like a complete fool. She paid the bill and left.

****

(Angel Grove Park)

Ashley found an empty park bench and sat down. She drew her knees up to her chest as hot tears fell down her face. She buried her head into her knees and cried.

****

(The House)

Ashley came home late that night and found the house dark and silent. She bit her lip as she took off her shoes and went upstairs.

She went into her room and closed the door behind her. She changed into a pair of pajama pants and a yellow t-shirt. She laid down on her bed, buried her head into her pillow, and cried herself to sleep.

****

(The School)

The next morning, Ashley went to school early and found Carlos at his locker. "Carlos," she called. Carlos glanced at her and grabbed his geometry book. "Look, I wanted to apologize for last night," she informed. Carlos sighed and leaned against the lockers.

"No, Ashley, I should be the one apologizing," he answered.

He pushed his hair out of his face. "I just…I'm still trying to get over the fact that you've got a kid. When you told me you think you know who her father is and that you think you still love him, I don't know I just felt…I don't know how to describe it," he explained. Ashley reached over and held his hand.

"I'm sorry," she told him.

Carlos hugged her with a sigh. "I'm sorry for leaving you like that," he answered. She placed her head on his shoulder with a small sob.

"I didn't want to hurt you," she told him.

Carlos pressed his forehead against the side of her head, swallowing the lump that was in his throat. "But I just can't love you like you wish I could," she murmured.

"I know…" he answered.

He rubbed circles into her back. "I know," he repeated.


	10. New Lives

Chapter 10: New Lives

Ashley smiled as she watched as Carlos played with Selena. She looked down at the communicator on her wrist. Now she had three lives to keep balanced. She had to be a student, a mother, and a Power Ranger. She heard Selena shriek with laughter and looked up to see Carlos tickling Selena. "No tickwes Uncw Carwos," Selena giggled. Carlos grinned and looked over to see Ashley off in a daydream.

"Hey, why don't you go get mommy?" He asked.

Selena looked over at her mother and smiled. "Otay," She replied. Ashley looked up and playfully gasped when Selena came at her and tried tickling her. Ashley picked her daughter up and tickled her.

****

(Somewhere in Space)

A Quantron flew back and hit a building. A young man was trying to fight off all the Quantrons that were surrounding him. He tried to grab his morpher, but a Quantron shot him in the back, making him fall to the ground in pain. His morpher was laying on the ground, just out of his reach. His back was in pain from the attack and closed his eyes, now wishing that he would just die. However, the love of his life's face appeared in his head as he lied there on the ground. "Ashley…" he whispered. He heard evil laughter behind him.

"Time to end this, Red Ranger," a voice laughed.

Andros fought through the pain and grabbed his morpher. "LET'S ROCKET!" He shouted. He was able to get off the ground. "SPIRAL SABER!" He shouted. His Spiral Saber appeared in his hands.

"You should just die!" Ecliptor snapped.

"You should just leave me alone!" Andros answered.

He hit Ecliptor across the chest and did a side kick. "ASTRO BLASTER FIRE!" He shouted. Ecliptor cried out in pain and he sneered at the Red Ranger.

"I will return," he snapped.

Ecliptor and the Quantrons disappeared. "DECA…" Andros started. The pain in his back became too much for him to bear. Andros de-morphed, fell back down to the ground, and was unconscious. "Ashley…" he whispered before he fell completely limp on the ground. A figure saw Andros lying limp on the ground and walked over to the fallen young man. He picked Andros up, put him on his back and carried him away.

Andros woke up, feeling the pain in his back. "Don't move, son, you took a hard hit. You're lucky to be alive," a voice informed. Andros looked over at the hooded figure.

"Who are you?" He asked.

The person turned around and removed their hood, revealing to be Armando. "King Armando…" he trailed off. Armando pushed Andros back down on the bed before he could get up.

"Just rest," Armando instructed.

Andros laid back against the pillow. "How do you know her?" Armando asked.

"Who?" Andros asked.

"Ashley, the girl you're calling for in your sleep."

Andros closed his eyes. "She's my chosen…she's my only…" he trailed off. Armando sighed as he removed the dark red cloak, setting it on a chair.

"What she a young girl with brown hair and brown eyes?" He asked.

Andros looked at the King of Tornax in shock. "Yes," he replied. He sat up and leaned against the wall. "You know her?" He asked.

"She was my servant," he replied.

Andros's eyes widened in shock. "Ashley…" he trailed off.

"She's not my servant anymore, Andros. I let her go a couple of years ago," Armando answered.

"Where did she go? Do you know where she is?" Andros asked.

Armando rubbed his forehead. "No…I don't," he replied. Andros let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck.

"But was she okay?" Andros asked.

"She was fine."

Andros let out a sigh of relief. "I should go, I have to find her," he informed. Armando helped Andros stand up.

"Before you go, take this," Armando answered.

He walked over and grabbed the cloak that was on the chair. "This could be useful to you," he informed. Andros took the cloak and nodded.

"Thank you," he answered.  
"Good luck on your journey, Ambassador Andros," Armando stated.

"I'm no Ambassador yet."

"But when Dark Specter is destroyed and your planet is saved, you will be."

Andros stared at the cloak in his hands and sighed. "I will find Ashley, and when I do, at least I'll have hope that Karone is alive," he stated. Armando nodded. Andros placed the cloak over his shoulders and held his morpher up, teleporting back to the ship.

****

(Megaship)

"DECA, continue on scanning the universe," Andros instructed. He set the cloak down in his chair before sitting down.

"Acknowledged," DECA answered.

Andros rubbed his forehead as he looked at the screen, waiting to see if any of the scans would pick up either Karone or Ashley's signals.

****

(Earth)

Ashley picked Selena up and put her into bed. "No bed," Selena pouted. Ashley sighed as she placed the blankets over her daughter.

"Sweetheart, you have to sleep," she insisted.

"No sleep."

"Yes sleep."

Ashley kissed her daughter's forehead. "Sweet dreams," she murmured.

"I wuv oo mommy," Selena told her.

Ashley smiled slightly. "I love you too," she answered. She kissed Selena's forehead again before leaving.


	11. Ashley's Mission

Chapter 11: Ashley's Mission

Ashley sighed as she went into the Juice Bar with Selena sitting on her hip. "Hey, guys," she greeted.

"Hey, Ashley, hi Selena," Cassie greeted with a smile.

Selena waved at them. "She's getting so big," Cassie commented standing up.

"Yeah I know, almost too heavy to keep picking her up," Ashley answered.

She sat down and watched as Cassie played with Selena. "What did I miss?" She asked. The others shrugged.

"Nothing," TJ replied.

Ashley smiled and she ordered her smoothie and saw Selena reaching for Cassie's cup when Cassie wasn't looking. "Cassie, Cassie, she's reaching for your cup," Ashley informed. Cassie turned around and quickly took the cup out of her reach.

"Nice try shrimp," she commented.

"Aw," Selena whined.

"Come here, kiddo," Ashley told her.

Selena wriggled out of Cassie's grasp and hurried over to Ashley. Ashley got her smoothie and put a straw in it. "Here you go, sweetheart," She told her. Selena took a sip of the smoothie, kicking her legs slightly. Ashley laughed slightly and kissed the top of her head. While Justin was talking to his dad, their communicators went off. Ashley picked Selena up and looked over at Justin walked over to them.

"Everything okay?" Carlos asked.

"My dad got the job, but if he takes it, we might have to move," Justin replied.

Ashley bit her lip as she looked at Carlos then left.

****

(Power Chamber)

Ashley watched as Dimitira floated away to go to Eltar to help their Ranger doubles. Selena waved at the patch of white light. "Bye bye," she told the light. Ashley hugged her daughter and kissed her cheek.

****

(After the Battle)

After the Zords were destroyed, Ashley looked at over at Selena to see her playing with the laces of her shoes. "La, la, la, la," Selena sang to herself. She got up from the floor and started spinning around. Her little yellow dress spinning around her as she stopped. Ashley jumped when she suddenly heard a crash against the Power Chamber.

"What was that?" She asked.

The Power Chamber shook again and Selena looked at the viewing globe. "Look mommy!" She called. Ashley picked Selena up and looked into the viewing globe.

"Divatox!" She gasped.

Ashley nearly stumbled with Selena in her arms, but Carlos caught her. Ashley gasped when the lights went out. "Mommy! I'm scawed," Selena whimpered.

"Its ok, baby," Ashley answered.

"Ashley, hide Selena some…" TJ started.

Ashley shrieked when Pirahnatrons broke through the ceiling. Selena held onto Ashley when she saw the weird creatures surrounding them. "Ashley, hide Selena somewhere," TJ insisted. Ashley bit her lip as she held onto Selena and went to a spot in the Power Chamber.

"Sweetheart, you just stay right here okay? Just stay here," Ashley instructed.

Selena nodded and watched as her mother pulled on her helmet and went to fight. Selena drew her knees up to her chest.

Ashley cried out in pain when she was hit in the stomach and saw Elgar walk over to the spot where Selena was. "NO! STAY AWAY FROM HER!" She shouted. She watched in horror when Elgar grabbed the young girl.

"MOMMY!" Selena screamed.

"LET GOT OF HER!" Ashley shouted.

"Say bye, bye Power Rangers," Elgar laughed.

Carlos held his side when he was thrown to the ground and saw Ashley running at Elgar, the worse part was, he saw a bomb right by her. "ASHLEY!" He shouted. Carlos got up and ran over to her. "GET DOWN!" He shouted. He pushed her down to the floor just as the Power Chamber exploded.

Ashley woke up and looked through some debris. "Here you go Auntie D, the Yellow Ranger's kid, just like you asked for," Elgar informed. Ashley went to shout for Selena when Carlos covered her mouth, holding her down. Ashley struggled to get Carlos to let her go and watched as Divatox disappeared with her daughter.

"GET OFF ME!" She shouted when she freed herself.

She pushed Carlos away and ran towards the spot. "SELENA!" She shouted. Carlos went to place his hand on her shoulder when she turned around and pushed him. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" She shouted. She kept pushing him until TJ and Cassie grabbed her. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" She screamed.

"Ashley, Divatox would've killed you before you could go anywhere near her," Carlos answered.

Ashley pulled out of Cassie and TJ's grasp. "Let go of me!" She hissed. Cassie went to touch her shoulder. "Don't touch me! Just don't touch me," she snapped. Ashley sat down on a rock with tears falling down her face. She wrapped her arms around herself and let out a sob. "She was all I had…she was all I had and now she's gone," she sobbed. Cassie walked over and hugged her. Ashley didn't fight this time and hugged her back.

"Ashley…" Justin called.

Ashley let Cassie go and looked at Justin. "I think I know a way for you to get her back," he informed.

"How?" She asked.

"NASADA," he replied.


	12. Reunited

Chapter 12: Reunited

Andros walked around the party, listening to the villains laugh and chat about taking over the universe, what else. "And then I discovered where the Power Chamber was. And with the touch of this little button. I blew the Rangers into high oblivion. I also got a souvenir, the child of one of the Rangers," Divatox laughed. Andros saw a young child sitting by a pillar with her knees drawn to her chest, tears streaming down her dirty face. While Divatox wasn't looking, he snuck over to the young child. Selena saw him and moved away.

"No huwt me," she whimpered.

"Sh, sh, I'm not going to hurt you," he answered.

He removed his hood slightly to reveal part of his helmet. "Ower Wanger!" She gasped.

"Shhh, not so loud. You'll get me in trouble," he answered.

"Oo gowna get me back to mommy?" She asked quietly.

Andros nodded and he touched the girl's face. "You just wait for me to call to you. Then you get onto my back and you hang on as tight as you can okay?" He asked. She nodded and Andros pulled his hood back all the way before going back to the party.

Later on, Andros was sitting down at the end of the table so he could make sure that he could grab the child when he went to escape. His mind was drifting back to Ashley again, wondering if she was okay. "Hey! You! You at the end in the cape, what are you too good to drink with us?" Divatox asked. Andros snapped out of his daze.

"Who are you?" Machina asked.

Astronema stood up. "He's a spy!" She accused. Andros pushed the drink aside and stood up. He kicked a Quantron away before getting up onto the table, pulling out his Spiral Saber. "GET HIM!" Astronema shouted. Andros blocked Lord Zedd's attack and rolled across the table. Goldar grabbed the cloak Armando gave him and tore it off him. Selena stared at the Red Ranger suit in disbelief. It looked nothing like TJ's suit.

"GALAXY GLIDER HANG TEN!" He shouted.

Andros jumped onto his Galaxy Glider and he flew over to Selena. He held his hand out to her. "Grab on," he told her. Selena grabbed onto his hand and Andros pulled her onto his back, being careful with the chains that were on her wrists. He flew off past Dark Specter. "Hold on tight," he told her. Selena held onto him and closed her eyes tight, feeling the heat of the fire on her back.

****

(Megaship)

Ashley walked around the ship in amazement. "I can't believe it! It was finished!" She gasped. Carlos gave her a quizzical look.

"You know this place?" He asked.

Ashley looked at the controls of the ship. "I saw the blueprints my biological father made out when I was a kid. It was only just being built by that time. They weren't even close to finishing it," She replied. She smiled as she looked around and she saw the red eye in the corner. "Hello DECA," she greeted.

"Who are you?" DECA asked.

"Last time you saw me, DECA, I was a young child and you were just created," Ashley replied.

"Ashley, daughter of Veron, welcome back," DECA stated.

Carlos looked at Ashley. "DECA?" He asked. Ashley smiled.

"I'll explain later. DECA, who pilots this ship?" She asked.

TJ looked up when the door opened and a Red Ranger stood there. "I think we just found out," TJ replied. Ashley turned around and her heart stopped.

"No…" she trailed off.

She stared at the Red Ranger. "It can't…" she started. The Red Ranger ran off. "WAIT!" She shouted. She ran after him with the others behind her.

Ashley looked through the halls and she gasped when the Red Ranger came out from behind a wall and started fighting them. "NO!" She shouted. She grabbed his arm, but he pushed her back. The ship rocked and Ashley fell to the floor and she saw the Red Ranger run into the megalift. "WAIT!" She shouted. She got up from the floor, but the door was closed.

****

(Desert Planet)

After fighting the Quantrons, Ashley helped Carlos up and she looked over at the Red Ranger. "POWER DOWN!" He shouted. Ashley felt tears press against her eyes and she covered her mouth.

"No…" she trailed off.

He had shoulder-length brown hair with blonde streaks, hazel eyes, he was wearing black boots, silver pants, a tight red shirt, a silver jacket, two earrings in his left ear, and his hair was loose around his shoulders.

He stared at her with a quizzical look. "Andros…" she trailed off. He backed up slightly.

"How do you know me?" He asked.

Ashley laughed slightly and she cleared her throat. "You wouldn't remember me. Last time you saw me, I was about waist height, had freckles, I always had my hair in pigtails…" she started. Andros's eyes widened in shock.

"Ashley?" He asked.

Ashley nodded before hurrying over and hugging him tight. Andros hugged her back, holding onto her as tight as he could. "I finally found you!" He told her. Ashley bit her lip as tears fell freely down her face.

"I missed you so much," she murmured.

Andros let her go and he held her hands. "Karone, have you seen her?" He asked. Ashley sighed and she shook her head slowly.

"Last time I saw her was right before I was blindfolded, had my hands tied, and was carried off a ship," she replied.

Andros sighed sadly, but then he placed his hands on her face. "There's still hope. Especially now that I was right when I kept telling everyone that you were alive," he commented. Ashley smiled and hugged him again.

"Um…Ash?" Cassie called.

Ashley suddenly remembered her friends and she let Andros go. "Guys, this is Andros. He and I grew up together on our home planet, KO-35. Andros, these are my friends: TJ, Cassie, and Carlos," she informed. Andros nodded to them.

"You have my gratitude for keeping Ashley alive," he commented.

"Hey, when it comes to Ashley, she doesn't need protection," Cassie answered.

"She's one hell of a fighter," TJ agreed.

Andros smiled and he looked at Ashley. "Where have you been during the past ten years?" He asked.

"It's a long story and I don't have time to explain right now," she replied.

Andros nodded and they went to the ship.

****

(After the Fight)

Ashley was sitting in her chair on the bridge, holding a picture of Selena in her hands. Andros came onto the ship and saw Ashley in a daydream. "Ashley," he called. Ashley looked over and stood up. "I did save something from the party," he informed. Ashley felt tears press against her eyes when Selena came out from behind a wall.

"Selena…" she trailed off.

"MOMMY!" She shouted.

Ashley fell to her knees and hugged Selena tight. She let her go briefly. "Are you okay, sweetie? Did they hurt you?" She asked. Selena shook her head and looked over at Andros.

"He saved me," Selena replied.

Ashley stood up and walked over to Andros. "Andros…it was you on Tornax two years ago…wasn't it?" She asked.

"I was there," he replied.

"And there was a girl…you were with a girl that night."

Andros then remembered what Armando said to him three months ago. "It was you…" he trailed off. Ashley nodded, forcing the tears back.

"Yeah…" she answered.

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "Andros…" she started. She walked over and picked Selena up. "This is Selena, your daughter," she informed. Andros stared at the child in her arms in disbelief. "Selena, that's your daddy," she murmured into the girl's ear. She set Selena down on the floor and Selena ran over to Andros. She wrapped her arms around him with a smile.

"DADDY!" She exclaimed.

It took Andros a minute, but once it sank it, he picked her up, and hugged her tight. He had rescued his own daughter and didn't know it. Ashley walked over and hugged them both. Andros hugged her with his free arm and buried his face into her hair. "I love you," he murmured. Ashley bit her lip, she had waited forever to hear those words.

"I love you too," she answered.

She buried her face into his hair and closed her eyes. Selena was just happy to have both her mom and dad.

Carlos looked into the bridge and smiled slightly before heading to his room.


	13. A Day Out

Chapter 13: A Day Out

Andros walked into the school with Ashley and the others. "Well, this is really different than the schools on KO-35," he commented. Ashley laughed.

"That's because you also graduated when you were fourteen like everyone else," she answered.

Andros looked around and got into a guarding stance when the bell rang. "Relax, it's just telling us class has started," TJ informed.

"That means we're late," Carlos put in before running off.

Ashley smiled as she held Andros's hand briefly. "Look, just take Selena out for the day, have some fun. Bye," she told him before going into the classroom.

"Don't worry about me," he answered.

Andros rubbed the back of his neck before leaving to get Selena from Ashley's parents.

(Hammond's House)

Andros knocked on the door and Donna answered the door. "Hi, I'm…" he started. Donna smiled.

"I know who you are, come in, she's just in the kitchen finishing breakfast," she answered.

"Thanks."

Donna nodded and Andros looked around the house. "Kitchen's to your left," she informed.

"Oh, thanks," he answered.

Donna watched as Andros went into the kitchen.

Andros went in and saw Selena sitting at the table humming to herself. "Don't you look cute," he commented. Selena looked up.

"DADDY!" She exclaimed.

She put her spoon down and ran over to him. Andros picked her up with a smile. "How about daddy takes you out to the Surf Spot to have some fun today?" He asked.

"Yeah!" She replied.

Andros kissed the side of her head. "Go get dressed, I'll be in the living room," he informed.

"Otay," she answered.

Andros set he down and Selena ran upstairs.

He walked around the living room and spotted some pictures on the mantle piece. He walked over and looked over the collection that was there. He saw Ashley's cheerleading picture, which made him smile. He kept a mental note to himself to see Ashley in the uniform once, since she looked really cute in the picture with the uniform. He looked at a few pictures of Selena when she was younger, but one picture caught his eye. He picked it up and stared at it. It was of Ashley holding Selena the day Selena was born. "Weady!" Selena announced. Andros put the picture down and looked at his daughter. He laughed when he saw her shoes.

"You've got them on the wrong feet," he informed.

He picked her up and set her down on the couch. He took the shoes off and put them on the right feet. "There we go, now you're ready," he informed. He picked her up and had her sit on his hip.

"Bye gwamma," Selena called out.

Donna watched as they left with a smile.

(Surf Spot)

Selena sat in the booster seat and giggled when she saw her dad trying to eat a banana. "Daddy," she giggled. She giggled some more when he bit the banana with the peel still on it. "Daddy," she repeated.

"Excuse me," a voice called out.

Selena looked over to see a young woman looking at he dad. Andros looked up. "Do you want some advice?" She asked. Andros continued to stare. "Peel it first," " she advised. Andros stood up and helped Selena out of the booster seat before peeling the banana and then eating it. Selena stood on a chair and looked at the pool table.

"Excuse me, do you want some advice?" He asked.

The girl stared at him. Andros looked at the six ball. "Go for the six ball, it's your best bet," he advised.

"So you like to bet? I bet you this milkshake that you can't make that shot," the guy by him commented.

Andros stared at the pool table, thinking up a strategy. Andros took the cue stick and handed Selena the banana before going on the other side of the pool table. Selena smiled as she watched Andros make the shot. "Nice shot," the second guy commented.

"Lucky," the first guy stated.

"Actually it's physics," Andros answered.

Andros handed the cue stick back over to them before walking over to Selena. "Selena, get off the chair, your mother would kill me," he commented. Selena giggled as she got off the chair. "I think you owe me one milkshake," Andros informed. The guy handed it to him and Andros set Selena back into her seat, handing the drink to her. Selena sipped the milkshake and Adelle walked over to them. "Hi, Adelle," he greeted.

"Hello, Andros, and who is this cutie?" She asked.

"This is Selena, my and Ashley's daughter," he replied.

Adelle stared at the young man with a quizzical look. "Aren't you a little young to be having a toddler?" She asked. Andros shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"Age doesn't matter does it?" He answered.

"If you say so."

Adelle smiled at Selena. "You are a pretty little girl, you look like your mommy," she commented. She held a strand of Selena's hair. "Except for the hair…" she trailed off. She looked at the blonde streaks in her hair and looked at Andros's. "One thing she inherited from you," she commented. Andros laughed slightly, but then when Selena went to put the cup on the counter, it fell.

"Oops…" she trailed off.

"It's ok, sweetie, I'll be back to clean this up," Adelle informed.

"Thanks," Andros answered.

Selena stared at the milkshake mess on the floor. "It's ok, sweetie," he told her. He kissed her cheek and picked her up so Adelle could clean up the mess. "Here," Andros told her. He handed Adelle some money.

"Honey, put that away," Adelle answered.

"You sure?" Andros asked.

"Yes, yes."

Andros nodded and went to leave. "Bye, bye Adelle," Selena called out.

Andros walked out of the Surf Spot with Selena on his hip when he saw the three people who were inside trying to get into a car. "What are you doing?" Andros asked. He backed up when the hanger they had almost hit him and Selena in the face. "Can't get into your car?" Andros asked.

"Yeah, I must've locked myself out. What a pinhead I am," the first guy replied.

"Maybe I can help you out," Andros commented.

He set Selena down on the ground and walked over to the car. Selena being only two hung onto every word the three of them were saying just like Andros. With a flick of his fingers, Andros had unlocked the door. "How did you do that?" The girl asked.

"You've just got to know your cars," Andros replied.

"And you do know your cars. I'm Chuck, this is David and Suzie. How about you hang out with us? We'll…uh…show you the sites. So maybe you can help us out with some of the stuff we've got to do," Chuck informed.

"Sure, sounds good, I'm Andros and this is Selena," Andros answered.

After driving around for awhile, Andros had stopped a robber, having no idea that he was a friend of the three that he and Selena were riding with. However, as they kept driving around, Andros looked up and saw electricity coming from the power lines. "Stop the car, stop the car," Andros insisted. Chuck pulled over and Andros got out of the car. "Suzie, could you watch Selena for me? I'll be right back," Andros informed.

Selena got out of the car once they pulled over. "Selena, come over here," Suzie called.

"Suzie, why do you care about the kid?" Chuck asked.

"Because Andros asked me to watch her for him," she replied.

Selena held onto Suzie's hand and saw Adelle's van. "That Adelle's," she commented. Chuck glared at the girl and she hid behind Suzie.

"Hey that's Adelle's missing van," Andros commented.

Selena let Suzie's hand go and ran over to Andros. "Daddy," she whimpered. Andros saw the frightened look on his daughter's face and picked her up.

"Hey, what's the matter?" He asked.

Chuck walked over to Andros and Selena buried her head into Andros's neck. "She loaned it to us, permanently," Chuck informed. Andros ran circles over Selena's back and looked around to see all the cars that were there.

"You…You're the thieves…" Andros started.

He looked at them. "I thought we were all becoming friends? David? Suzie?" He asked. Andros held onto his daughter. "These cars are all going back to their owners. I don't need my daughter being around thieves like you," he added. Then he walked away while holding Selena.

Andros was heading towards the street when he heard shouting coming from the distance. "Selena, can you stay right here by this car?" He asked. Selena nodded. "I'll be right back. If you're scared, get daddy's attention with this," he informed. He had his Astro Blaster appear and handed it to her. "Just fire that blaster in the sky and daddy will come running," he added.

"Otay," she replied.

Selena watched as Andros ran off and put the blaster under the car behind her.

(After the Fight)

Ashley hurried up to Andros. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied.

Andros ran back to the car lot. "ANDROS!" She called.

Andros came to the spot and smiled to see Selena there. "Hey, kiddo," he greeted.

"Daddy!" She greeted.

She got up and ran over to him. "You left her here by herself?" Ashley asked. Andros held Selena.

"Yeah…um…Ashley I can explain," he replied.

"She's only a child Andros!"

Ashley took Selena into her arms. "Mommy, not daddy fauwt," she insisted. Ashley kissed Selena's cheek.

"How could you leave her by herself?" She asked.

"Ashley, I didn't mean to, we were with some people who I thought were good people. I left her for only a second," he replied.

Selena grabbed at Andros's shirt, wanting to be back with him. "Ashley, I wouldn't let any harm come to her," he assured her. Ashley bit her lip and Selena grabbed onto Andros, pulling herself back over to Andros.

"Daddy bwave, he fought bad monster," she told Ashley.

Ashley sighed and kissed her forehead. "Ashley, please forgive me," he insisted. Ashley held his hand.

"Okay, just this once and if you do it again I swear I'll hunt you down," she answered.

Andros smiled slightly and hugged her and Selena.

**Author's Note: HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROSA!! My birthday gift to you hun.**


	14. Fun

Chapter 14: Fun

Ashley smiled as she and Andros walked through the park hand in hand. "You sure your parents don't mind watching Selena?" He asked. She giggled as she let his hand go and wrapped her arm around his waist and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Mom and dad know that I need time alone with you," she replied.

A smile spread across her face. "I have an idea," she informed. Andros stopped.

"Uh oh what?" He asked.

She giggled. "Come on," she replied. She practically dragged him down the street.

She laughed as she changed her shoes and the roller blades. "Ashley, what are these?" He asked. Ashley smiled.

"Roller blades," she replied.

"But um…"

"Don't worry I'll teach you."

She got up and helped him get the skates on. "Okay, give me your hands," She instructed. She grabbed his hands and stood up, pulling him with her. "Just follow me," she told him.

"Ashley I don't know,' he insisted.

Ashley smiled as she started skating, taking him with her. "Just one foot after another. It's almost like walking," she informed.

"This is nothing like walking!" he exclaimed.

"Just slide your feet."

Andros slowly rolled across the ground. "See! It's easy," she told him. She almost let his hands go, but then he almost fell. "Whoa! Whoa, easy now," She told him.

"I can't do this," he muttered.

"Yes you can. Here watch."

She let his hands go and started showing him. She skated forwards, but then Andros watched as she started skating backwards. "Oh man.." he trailed off. Ashley skated up and along the side walk and jumped a curb. "Okay, now you're being mean," he told her. Ashley giggled and skated back over to him.

"You see all those stunts I pulled?" She asked.

"Yeah, you're making me feel terrible."

"Aw sorry. But Andros, they're sort of like what we had on KO-35. But these have wheels."

Andros sighed and slowly started skating. "That's it, you've got it," She told him. Andros smiled slightly and Ashley skated backwards while keeping an eye on him. Andros almost lost his balance a few times. "Careful," she stated.

"Easier said that done," he answered.

"Well just take it easy."

"I feel like a child."

"Aw then you make a cute one."

"Shut up."

Ashley laughed and then she saw that he was losing his balance. She hurried over to help him, but he ended up falling and took her with him. Ashley shrieked and fell on top of him. "You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied.

Ashley stood up and helped him up at the same time. "Okay, you can do this. You fought monsters. I think you can learn how to skate," she commented. Andros sighed and tried again and almost fell again, but Ashley held onto his hands. "Okay, you need to bend your knees," she informed. Andros gave her a quizzical look. "This isn't physics Andros, bend your knees. Here," she told him. She bent down and got him to bend his knees. She got up. "Now, just watch me as I do this," she instructed. She started skating again without all the fancy moves she pulled before. She stopped and turned around. "Now you try," she told him. She backed up as she watched as he finally started doing it right. "There you go!" She exclaimed.

"Don't do that, you'll make me fall," he muttered.

Ashley giggled. "You'll get used to it," she assured him.

"Who taught you how to do this?" He asked.

Ashley smiled. "Carlos did," she replied. Andros nearly fell at her answer. "Don't worry, it was never anything serious," she assured him.

"Nothing serious came out of this?" He asked.

Ashley held his hands and skated backwards. "Why would anything come out of it?" She asked.

"Even a blind man can see that he likes you," he replied.

Ashley sighed and stopped, making him stop too. Before he could react, she pressed her lips against his. She pulled back with a smile. "That's why nothing came out of it," she answered. She held his hands again and skated backwards. "Lean forward a little bit," she told him. He did and saw that he had more balance. "See? It's fun once you get used to it," she commented. Andros smiled slightly and looked ahead to see a hill.

"Um…Ashley," he trailed off.

Ashley looked over her shoulder. "Oh this is easy," she assured him. Ashley had him hold onto her hand. "Just keep the brake on," she instructed.

"Ok…where's the brake?" He asked.

"On the back of the skate."

Andros put the brake on and started slowing down the hill. Ashley crouched down and went speeding down the hill. Andros sighed when he came down the hill. "Show off," he commented.

"Sorry to break up the fun," a voice sneered.

Andros turned around and saw Ecliptor there. "Attack!" Ecliptor ordered. Quantrons went running at them. Ashley gasped and grabbed one Quantron, throwing it onto it's back.

"This is new," Andros commented.

Andros saw a Quantron coming at him and he remembered he had skates so without thinking he sped off. "COME ON!" Andros shouted. Ashley looked over her shoulder and followed him.

Ashley turned to see a few Quantrons behind her and looked to the front of her to see a low branch. She quickly stopped and grabbed the branch. "Have a nice trip," she told the quantrons. She let the branch go, hitting them in the chest. "See ya next fall," she added. She laughed before skating off.

Andros went around a few tables and came to a bench that he had missed. "Going up," he commented. He was able to jump over the bench and skid to a stop to see the Quantrons were stupid enough to run into it. "So predictable," he laughed.

"You okay?" Ashley asked.

"I'm fine."

Andros skated back towards where Ecliptor was and saw that he was nowhere in sight. "What was all that about?" Ashley asked.

"No idea," Andros replied.

****

(Megaship: That Night)

Ashley was lying awake in her and Andros's bed. She bit her lip as she tried to get herself to fall asleep, but she wasn't able to. She could hear Andros's steady breathing and knew he was sleeping. She carefully turned on her side and stared into his sleeping face. A smile came across her face as she reached out and stroked his hair. She still had a hard time believing that he was back with her. After ten years of being apart, they were finally together again. It was still unbelievable to her. To Ashley, it only seemed like yesterday that they were back on KO-35, playing silly jokes on each other.

****

(Flashback)

Ashley bit her lip as she waited for the teacher to turn her back. She took a piece of crumbled up paper and threw it at Andros. The boy glanced at her before taking the paper and throwing it back at her. "Andros, what have I told you about throwing paper?" The teacher demanded.

"But…" Andros started.

"No buts."

Ashley giggled and saw the glare Andros was giving her before going back to work.

(End Flashback)

She slowly got out of bed and left the room.

Ashley stood on the bridge, staring at the blank main viewing screen. She lifted up her shirt to see the brand that was given to her all those years ago. Tears pressed against her eyes. More scars of her past, not including the very, very light scars that were on her wrists. Those scars weren't from anyone on Tornax, they weren't from any enemy of any kind. The scars on her wrists were from Andros. Andros gave her the scars before she even realized it was him. When she also got part of him when she thought he was just a total stranger.

****

(Flashback)

Ashley watched as Armando left before she got up and went into the bathroom. She turned the light on and stared at the cuts on her wrists. She bit her lip and quickly cleaned the cuts out and wrapped them up. "Yeah, I'll be bruised tomorrow," she muttered. She turned the light off and went to bed without changing into her nightgown.

(End Flashback)

"You weren't the only one who woke up sore the next morning," a voice commented, making Ashley jump. She turned around and saw Andros standing there.

"How…" she started.

"Ash, you should know that we can read each other's minds."

She leaned against the console. "You woke up sore?" She asked. Andros laughed slightly and leaned against the wall.

"You can say that," he replied.

Ashley gave him a quizzical look. "You left scars on me too," he added.

"Oh did I now?" She asked.

"Yes, on my shoulders and my back."

"I don't remember that."

Andros rolled his eyes and sat down in a chair. "Sure you don't," he answered. Ashley crossed her arms over her chest. "Right after I _accidentally_ got your wrists, I guess you thought you should get me back so your nails in your left hand were in my shoulder and your right were in my back," he explained. She shook her head.

"I don't remember that," she repeated.

"Can prove it to you."

He grabbed her hand and led her back to their room.

Once they were back in the room, Andros pulled off his shirt. He turned around, showing hardly noticeable scars on his back. "And on this shoulder here is where the rest o the scars are," he informed. Ashley bit her lip as she looked at the scars on his back. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her forehead against his back. Andros placed his hands over hers and laced his fingers with hers. "I blocked out a lot about my past on Tornax. I just wanted to go home. I wanted to get back to mom, dad, and you," she told him. Andros sighed and kissed her hand.

"We should get some sleep," he stated.

She nodded and let him go. Andros pulled his shirt back on and got back into bed. Ashley laid down next to him and placed her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "We'll be able to be actual parents to Selena soon. Once Dark Specter is destroyed," he murmured. Ashley smiled and sighed.

"That's a nice dream. Being a real family," she answered before falling asleep.

Andros smiled and fell asleep a few minutes later.


	15. Loving Her

Chapter 15: Loving Her

Ashley was sitting outside with Selena. Selena giggled and tossed a ball to her. Ashley laughed before grabbing Selena and tickled her. Selena shrieked with laughter and tried to push away. "No tickwes mama," she giggled. Ashley kissed Selena's forehead and looked up when Andros was walking up.

"Hey!" He greeted.

"DADDY!"

Selena got up from Ashley's arms and ran over to Andros. Andros smiled as he picked his daughter up and swung her around. "You been good for your mommy?" He asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

Andros kissed Selena's forehead and walked over to Ashley. "Hey," he greeted.

"Hey," she answered.

He kissed her briefly before sitting down on the grass with Selena in his arms. "Andros, I need to talk to you," she informed. She had Selena go inside.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

Ashley ran her fingers through her hair. "I think I'm pregnant again," she replied. Andros's eyes widened in shock.

"You serious?" He asked.

She nodded her head slowly. "Wow…" he trailed off. Ashley sighed.

"What do we do? We can't have another baby, not now," she murmured.

"We don't even know for sure if you are pregnant."

Andros kneeled in front of her and placed his hands on her face. "There's a way we can find out," he added. Ashley bit her lip and nodded her head slowly.

****

(Megaship)

Ashley laid back on the medical bed and Andros pulled out the medical scanner. Andros put in a few things and let it run over her abdomen. The scanner beeped and he lifted it back up. "What does it say?" She asked. Andros pushed his hair out of his face.

"False alarm," he replied.

Ashley let out a sigh of relief and hugged him. Andros hugged her back. "Maybe someday," he murmured.

Later that evening, Ashley was walking around the Megaship looking over some tests she ran when she heard Andros looking at Karone's kidnapping video. "Andros…" she whispered. She walked onto the bridge. "Andros," she called.

"Oh…Ashley…" he started.

He quickly turned the video off. "We're close to finding her, I know it," he stated. Ashley put her data pad and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sure wherever Karone is, she's okay," she assured him.

She placed her chin over his shoulder and sighed. "I mean, I was taken too and I was okay," she added.

"Only because the King of Tornax liked you," he answered.

Ashley kissed his jaw. "Well, one plus is that I got to see you again," she murmured. He placed his hands over hers.

"Even though I didn't know," he answered.

Ashley giggled but then Andros grabbed her arm and pulled her into his lap. "I have work to do," she told him. Andros pressed his forehead against hers. "We almost got into trouble again, I think we should try to find Zordon," she stated. She got up and walked over to the computers.

That night, Ashley went into the room to find Andros already asleep. She pulled off her jacket and boots before climbing into the bed. She placed her head on his chest and laced her fingers with his as she fell asleep.

The next day, Ashley was getting ready for school when Andros came in. "I have an idea," he informed. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" She asked.

Andros kissed her shoulder. "How about after you come home from school, I take you and Selena out?" He suggested. Ashley smiled and placed her hands over his.

"I think that can be arranged," she answered.

Andros kissed her shoulder again before letting her go so she could go to school.

Ashley sighed as she sat in her design class while glancing at college applications at the same time. She liked Earth, she hoped she didn't have to go back to KO-35. She wanted to learn about fashion, make her own clothes and designs. She bit her lip as her mind drifted back to Andros, knowing that he would have to stay on KO-35.

After school, Ashley was sitting at the park, watching Andros play with Selena. "Swings!" Selena exclaimed. Ashley laughed as Selena practically pulled Andros towards the swings.

"Careful," Ashley called out.

"Don't worry," Andros assured her.

Andros set Selena on the swing and started having her swing back and forth. Ashley smiled and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. She rubbed her forehead and let out a sigh.

Later that evening, Ashley was sitting in the living room when Andros came downstairs. "She's out," he commented. Ashley smiled and Andros sat next to her on the couch. "You okay?" He asked.

"I don't want to go back to KO-35 after all this Andros," she replied.

Andros sat there in silence, a little shocked. "Well…talk about saying random things," he commented, getting up.

"Andros…" she started.

"Your parents miss you," he informed.

She bit her lip and lowered her head. "Your brother misses you," he added.

"I like it here, Andros. Earth is so peace and quiet," she answered.

"There's crime everywhere. KO-35 didn't have that."

Ashley fidgeted with the bottom of her blouse. "And what about Selena?" He asked.

"I don't know," she replied.

"Ashley…"

She sighed and Andros kneeled down in front of her. "Ashley, I love you, I have since we were kids…" he started. He ran circles over the palm of her hands. "After this is all over, please come back home," he answered. Ashley bit her lip and pressed her forehead against his.

"I love you too," she murmured.

He kissed her gently and placed his hand on her cheek. She kissed him back, placing her hand on the back of his neck.


	16. Chosen

Chapter 16: Chosen

Ashley smiled as she blew out the candles on her birthday cake. She swatted TJ's hand when he went to touch it. "Hey!" She objected. She laughed and blew out the rest of the candles.

"So what did you wish for?" Carlos asked.

Ashley rolled her eyes. "I might not have been born here, but I do know that I can't tell you or it won't come true," she replied. Cassie smiled.

"Well I bet I can guess," she commented.

Ashley smiled slightly when she saw Andros sitting by himself. "Thank you guys for all the great stuff," she commented. She pulled a fire extinguisher out of the bag Carlos brought for her. "Hmm, nice," she commented.

"What? Everyone needs one," Carlos answered.

"Yeah, thank you," she answered taking the plate he had in his hand.

"Hey that's my corner."

Ashley laughed slightly and she walked over to Andros. "Birthday cake?" She asked.

"Thanks, this is weird, we never celebrated birthdays on KO-35," he replied.

"Tell me about it, it's weird, but you get used to it after awhile. You didn't have to get me anything," she assured him.

"Actually…" he started.

He held up a box. "Happy birthday, Ashley," he told her. Ashley smiled and she opened the box to find a necklace inside. "It took me forever to find it, but this way people know you're mine. I hope you like it," he informed.

"I love it and I have something for you too," she answered.

"For me?"

Ashley reached into the pocket of her sweater and she pulled out a gold arm cuff. "I wasn't going to give this to you until we had the proper exchange of showing we've chosen each other," she informed. Andros smiled as he put the arm cuff on his right forearm.

"Turn around," he told her.

Ashley turned around and Andros had her hold her hair up so he could clasp the necklace around her neck. "I love it, thank you," she told him when she turned around. Andros smiled and hugged her tight. Ashley hugged him back and saw Cassie smiling at them. Andros pulled back slightly and kissed her gently. Ashley kissed him back, not caring that the others were watching.

Later on, Ashley was walking with Cassie through the park. "So, what was going between you two back there?" Cassie asked. Ashley shrugged slightly.

"On KO-35, when a person chooses, we have what we call a choosing ceremony. We exchange something that means something to the person we've chosen," she explained.

"So, you and Andros have chosen each other?"

Ashley nodded with a smile. "I chose Andros when we were seven," she replied. Ashley stopped for a second, but then someone grabbed her from behind. She realized that several Quantrons grabbed her and then Ecliptor held onto her. She saw Astronema standing in front of her, looking exactly like her. "Don't worry, your friends will be in good hands," she commented. Ashley struggled against Ecliptor as Astronema took her place.

****

(Megaship)

Selena ran onto the bridge. "DADDY!" She shouted. Andros turned around and smiled to see his two-year-old run onto the bridge. She jumped into his lap with a smile. Andros kissed her cheek.

"Want to help daddy with something?" He asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

Andros turned around and she looked at the control panel. "Push this green button right here," he instructed. Selena pushed the button.

"Andros, I don't think it is safe to let Selena play with the controls," DECA stated.

"Selena, push that yellow button with the squiggly line."

Selena pushed the button and DECA's voice turned off. "Now what daddy?" Selena asked. Andros chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Here…" he started.

He reached under the control panel and pulled out the old telekinesis ball that he and Karone played with. "Why don't you go play with that?" He suggested.

"Kay," she replied.

She got off her dad's lap and ran off the bridge with the telekinesis ball in her hands.

Selena hummed to herself and was opening and closing the telekinesis ball when she saw Ashley go into the weight room where Carlos was. She went to go see Ashley and Carlos when she saw Carlos pinned to the bench. "Wait…that's too much…" Carlos gasped out. Selena's heart stopped when she saw Ashley glare at Carlos, holding a staff at him.

"You're right. I am too much," she answered.

Selena dropped the telekinesis ball and ran towards the bridge.

Selena ran onto the bridge. "Daddy…" she started.

"Hold on, Selena," Andros answered.

He looked at the computer. "I don't like the surveillance problem," he commented.

"Should have someone check it out," TJ stated.

"Daddy!" Selena called.

"Hold on, Selena," Andros answered.

He pressed a button on the control panel. "Cassie you there? Carlos?" Andros called. Selena pulled on Andros's jacket.

"Daddy, daddy," she called again.

"Selena, daddy's busy at the moment," he informed.

"I'll take care of it," TJ assured him.

Andros nodded and went to find out what was wrong with the surveillance. "Daddy, daddy, daddy," Selena called over and over again.

"What?" Andros asked.

"Daddy, mommy…" she started.

She looked up when the door opened and Ashley walked onto the bridge. "Oh thought you were TJ, he went looking for you," he commented.

"No it's just me Ashley," she answered.

"Daddy," Selena called, pulling on his jacket.

"Selena, go play. Ashley, have you seen the others? Everyone seems to have disappeared," he commented.

"Oh I'm sure there are hanging around somewhere," Ashley replied smiling at him.

Selena ran over to Andros. "Daddy, that not…" she started. Selena's eyes widened when she saw Ashley pull the staff out again. "DADDY!" She shouted.

"What?" Andros asked.

Ashley quickly hid the staff behind her back. "There's an attack on the city," she lied. Selena shook her head and grabbed Andros's hand when he went to leave with Ashley.

"No daddy!" She wailed.

"We'll be right back," he assured her.

Selena saw Ashley glaring at her and watched as they left. Selena bit her lip and she ran around the ship. "UNCLE TJ! UNCLE CARLOS! AUNTIE CASSIE!" She shouted. She ran through just about every room and found a storage room. She saw the three of them hanging upside down. "ALPHA!" She shouted. She ran out and got Alpha.

Once Carlos, Cassie, and TJ were cut down, Selena grabbed TJ's hand. "Uncle TJ, daddy with bad lady," she told him.

"Don't worry, Selena, we'll get him," Cassie assured her.

"Alpha, watch her," Carlos instructed.

Selena ran to the bridge when the Rangers ran to help Andros. "DECA, I want to see daddy," she told the AI. Andros appeared on the screen and saw two Astronema's fighting. Selena pointed to the screen when the two Astronemas stopped fighting. "That one mommy," she stated.

"Selena, it's impossible to tell…" DECA started.

"That's Ashley!" Andros announced, pointing to the Astronema Selena had pointed to.

"How did you know that?" Alpha asked.

"I know who mommy is," Selena replied.

After the fight against the body switcher monster. Selena ran into the back room to see the others just as Ashley took her helmet off. "MOMMY!" She shouted. Ashley picked Selena up and the young girl buried her head into her mother's shoulder. Andros set his helmet down and walked over to Selena.

"Selena," he murmured.

Selena looked at Andros. "I'm really, really sorry for not listening to you," he told her. Selena smiled as she let Ashley go and hugged Andros. Andros hugged her and Ashley at the same time.


	17. Siblings

Chapter 18: Siblings

Andros was working on a few things when Ashley came in. "Hey, Andros," she greeted. He glanced at her.

"Hey," he answered.

Ashley stood beside the console and Andros looked at her. "Is there something you needed?" He asked.

"Yeah um…I need to ask you something," she replied.

Andros set his data pad down and sat in his chair. "Yeah?" He asked. She nodded her head slowly.

"Zhane…is he okay?" She asked.

Ashley fidgeted with her hands. "I mean, I haven't seen him since I was taken. The last time I saw him, I said some pretty mean things to him. Is he okay though? Did he get off KO-35 okay?" She asked. Andros sighed and stood up.

"I think it would be better if I showed you," he replied.

"What? Show me what?" She asked.

Andros grabbed her hand and led her off the bridge.

****

(Engine Room)

Andros went to a secret door and put the code in. Ashley jumped slightly when the door opened up. He held her hand and went inside. He pointed to a cryogenic tube that was in the middle of the room. "He's right there," he informed. Ashley saw Zhane frozen and let his hand go to put her hands on the ice.

"What happened to him? How did he get like this?" She asked, her voice shaking.

Andros sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "On the last stand of KO-35, Zhane and I were fighting Dark Specter's army. There were so many of them, so strong, so relentless. Zhane had just gotten your parents onto a ship when the whole damn army practically ambushed us both. We tried to fight them off and I decided to go fight a monster on my own…" he started. Ashley stared at the cryogenic tube as she listened to him. "The damn thing was too strong for me and it nearly killed me. When it was about to finish me off, Zhane stepped in the way and took that blow for me. He tackled the monster to the ground and they were in a huge explosion. He was alive, but only just," he explained.

"How long has he been in here?" She asked.

"Ash…" he started.

"How long!?"

"Two years so far."

Ashley felt the tears pressing against her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. "He didn't even want to be a Ranger," she stated.

"That changed when you were kidnapped," he answered.

Andros walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "He wanted to find you. He took responsibility for once and made it his mission to find you, just like I did," he answered. Ashley lowered her head slightly.

"He's my brother…" she trailed off.

Andros nodded and hugged her gently. "I know," he answered. She buried her head into his shoulder and cried. He stroked her hair and kissed the side of her head.

After a few minutes, Ashley pulled away. "Um…do you mind if I could be alone for a few minutes?" She asked. Andros nodded his head.

"Yeah, sure," he replied.

He kissed her briefly before leaving the room. Ashley looked at the cryogenic tube and placed her hands on the ice. "Hey, big brother. Long time no see," she commented. She wiped some of the mist from his face only to see his helmet. "You never wanted to be a Ranger. You hated the thought of becoming one," she stated. A tear fell down her face, but she quickly wiped it away. "I'm sorry for what I said to you. I was so mad at you and I didn't mean it…" she trailed off. She let out a sigh. "I have so much to tell you, I don't know where to start," she commented. Only the sounds of the machines answered her and she glanced at the heart monitor to see a strong heartbeat. She looked back at Zhane and ran her fingers through her hair. "Well, I know this would give you a heart attack, but I have a baby now. She's two, her name's Selena," she informed. A lump formed in her throat, when only the machines answered her. "I miss you, Zhane! I miss you so much," she sobbed. Not caring how cold the cryogenic tube was, she pressed her forehead against the ice. "I said I hated you and I never wanted to see you again," She sobbed.

Andros stood outside the room and stared at the arm cuff on his arm. "I'm sorry, Ashley," he whispered.

A few minutes later, Ashley came out and was sitting on the bridge. "Ash, you okay?" Cassie asked.

"No, I'm not. I just found out that my brother is in a coma," she replied.

Ashley wrapped her arms around herself with a sigh.

****

(Three Days Later)

Ashley gasped when a hooded monster came at her. "ASHLEY!" Andros shouted. Ashley gasped when another one tried hitting her head. But then a strange sensation went through her.

"Andros! Did you feel that?" She asked.

"Yeah, something's wrong with Zhane," he replied.  
"ZHANE!"

Ashley ran towards the ship, but it was blocked. "ZHANE! ZHANE!" She shouted. She struggled against the monsters. "ZHANE!" She screamed. Ashley winced when the monsters threw her back and she hit the ground hard. Andros ran over to her and helped her up.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Zhane's in there! They're killing my brother!"

Ashley pulled out his grasp and ran towards the ship when she saw someone come out. "Zhane?" Andros asked in disbelief.

"Andros?" Zhane asked.

Ashley backed up, realizing that Zhane didn't recognize her in her Ranger form. The monster started shouting at them in it's language. "Whatever you just said. I'm gonna make you eat your words," Zhane informed. Ashley watched in disbelief as he defeated the monster.

****

(Megaship)

Ashley bit her lip as she listened to her brother tell a story to Alpha. She watched as Andros corrected his story and she saw her brother's face for the first time in years. "I can't believe it…look at you," he commented. Zhane smiled and hugged Andros.

"What happened to me?" Zhane asked.

"You were in hyper sleep for two years," Andros replied.

"Two years?" Zhane asked in disbelief.

Ashley was too stunned to move. "Zhane, there's someone here who'd like to meet you," Andros informed. Ashley shook her head, but then Andros stood behind her and pushed her towards Zhane. The other Rangers stood there, just hearing the story about Ashley's other life.

"Hi, Zhane," she murmured.

"Ashley? Is it really…" he trailed off.

Zhane walked over and placed his hands on her face. "Why the hell am I asking that? Of course it is!" He exclaimed. Ashley smiled and hugged him tight. "Oh man, never thought I'd be seeing you again," he murmured. Ashley let out a small sob.

"I missed you so much," she answered.

"I missed you too."

Zhane looked over at them. "Which one of you guys got her back?" He asked.

"Actually, that's a whole other story I'll have to tell you about," Ashley replied.

"Can't wait to hear it, but you're here! Years of searching and you're here!" He exclaimed.

Ashley laughed before he hugged her again.


	18. Lots to Tell

Chapter 18: Lots to Tell

Ashley was sitting in the mess hall with Zhane. "It's really great to see you safe and sound, Ashley," he commented. Ashley smiled and placed a hand over his.

"I'm happy to see you again too. Mom and dad, are they okay?" She asked.

"Last time I checked they were," he replied.

Ashley smiled slightly and played with the necklace around her neck. "Where have you been all these years?" He asked.

"I was taken to Thornax," she replied.

"Thornax?" He asked in disbelief.

She nodded her head slowly. "Don't worry, they didn't hurt me," she assured him.

"But all those others are from earth," he pointed out.

"Because couple of years ago, I was sent to Earth to be protected from the queen of the planet," she answered.

"To be protected from her? Why?" He asked.

Ashley let out a shaky sigh. "Come with me, Zhane, it'll be better if I showed you," She replied. She grabbed his hand and led him down the hall.

Andros looked up as Ashley led Zhane to his room and got up from his chair, standing in the doorway to watch.

Selena was playing on the floor when the door opened. She looked up and a smile came across her face. "Mommy!" She called. She got up from the floor and ran over to Ashley. Ashley smiled and picked Selena up while Zhane stood there in shock.

"Mommy?" He asked in disbelief.

Ashley let out a sigh. "Zhane…this is my daughter, Selena. Selena, this is mommy's brother, your Uncle Zhane," she answered. Selena waved at Zhane.

"Hi," she greeted with a smile.

Ashley stepped back out into the hallway with Selena in her arms and all Zhane had to see was the stripes in Selena's hair. "No way! How can that be?" He asked in disbelief.

"It's a long, long story," Andros replied when he walked up to them.

"You knew where she was all along! You knew!?" Zhane asked, angry.

"No, because I didn't know it was Ashley."

Zhane gave him a quizzical look and Ashley explained the whole story. After she explained what had happened, Zhane sat there in disbelief. "This is unbelievable!" He exclaimed. Selena yawned and placed her head on Ashley's shoulder.

"I didn't know Andros was her father until I saw the stripes in her hair because during that time I thought he was dead," She added.

Zhane looked at his niece. "The people on Earth who have raised me are all the grandparents Selena's known," she added.

"It's just hard to believe, I haven't seen you in years and now all of a sudden when I do see you again, you're a mother to a little girl," he answered.

Ashley carefully placed Selena into Andros' arms before walking around and hugged her brother tight. "I've missed you, so much," she murmured. Zhane hugged her back and let out a sigh.

"I've missed you too, more than you'll ever know," he answered.

"You didn't even want to become a Power Ranger," She pointed out.

"My plans changed when you and Karone disappeared."

Ashley pulled back and placed her hands on his face. "I am glad to see you again," she murmured. Zhane nodded in agreement.

"Right back at you," he answered.

Zhane hugged her tight and swung her around slightly. Ashley smiled and hugged him tight. "What about mom and dad?" She asked. Zhane set her down.

"They've been worried sick about you. When we see them again they'll be so happy to see you," he replied.

Ashley smiled and looked over at Andros. "You take care of my little sister," He told him.

"You don't have to worry," he answered.

Ashley walked over and kissed Andros briefly. "And I promise, we'll find Karone," she assured him quietly. Andros kissed her forehead, holding her and Selena close.

"I hope so," he answered.


	19. Hearts

Chapter 19: Hearts

Andros woke up to Ashley looking at him. "Well…that's a nice way to wake up…" he murmured. Ashley smiled and giggled when he grabbed her and pulled her underneath him. "I think I could wake up like this everyday forever," he added. Ashley smiled as she reached up and stroked his striped hair.

"I can get used to this too," she answered.

He laid down on his forearms, pressing his forehead against hers. "You had another nightmare last night," she murmured. He sighed and closed his eyes and Ashley kept running her fingers through his hair. "This has got to stop," she whispered.

"It's easier said than done, Ashley," he answered.

"How?" She asked.

Andros sighed. "I--I don't know," he replied. Ashley stroked his hair. She stroked his face with a smile.

"Andros, what happened to her wasn't your fault," she assured him.

"I was right there when it happened," he answered.

"You were seven-years-old," she pointed out.

"Doesn't make it hurt any less," he answered.

Ashley bit her lip as she laced her fingers with his. "You are a good man, Andros," she whispered.

"Doesn't mean I'm a good brother," he answered.

"That's bull and you know it," she answered.

"I let my own sister get kidnapped!"

"You were chasing a ball, you guys were playing a game, it was not your fault."

She kissed him briefly. "You're good man and I love you," she whispered. Andros sat there in shock with the last few words she said.

"What'd you say?" He asked.

Ashley smiled. "I love you," She answered. Andros stared at her for a second.

"I…" he started.

Before he could finish, the alarms went off. "A monster is attacking Angel Grove," DECA informed.

"DECA you really know how to ruin a moment," he muttered.

They got out of bed and got their boots and jackets on. They ran out of the room to find Selena standing there. "Selena, you listen to Alpha and DECA, just stay right here," Ashley instructed. Selena nodded and watched as they ran down the hall to the jump tubes.

**(Battle)**

Ashley hit the ground with a groan when the monster fired a shot at her. "ASHLEY!" Andros shouted, running over to her. Ashley held her side.

"I'm okay," she assured him.

She bit her lip as Andros helped her up.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Astronema watched with an evil sneer when she saw Andros and Ashley. "Hmm…Ranger love…I believe I can use that to my advantage," she commented. She looked over at Ecliptor. "Ecliptor, bring the monster back, I have a new plan," she instructed.

"Yes, my Princess," Ecliptor answered.

**(Battle)**

"SPIRAL SABER!" Andros shouted. He pulled out his Spiral Saber and was about to charge at the monster when it disappeared. "Where'd it go?" He asked. Ashley stood next to Andros.

"Come on, Andros, let's get back," she told him.

Andros nodded and they went back to the Megaship.

**(Megaship)**

Ashley sat at the controls just staring at the buttons when Zhane walked up behind her and covered her eyes. "Guess who," he laughed. She giggled slightly before he sat down in the chair next to her. "What is on your mind little sister?" He asked. Ashley sighed as she leaned against the control panel.

"It's been a really awkward morning," she replied.

"Really? Why is that?" He asked.

Ashley bit her lip. "Never mind," she replied. She let out a frustrated sigh when the alarms went off again. "Here we go again," she muttered. She and Zhane got up and they ran towards the jump tubes again.

**(Angel Grove Park)**

Zhane blocked an attack that was heading for Ashley. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

The monster started laughing. "I have a special delivery for a Red Ranger from Astronema," the monster laughed. Ashley looked up as Andros was fighting the monster her eyes widened in horror when she saw that the monster's yellow eyes were starting to glow.

"ANDROS!" She shouted.

Ashley ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

Andros held his spiral saber up to block the attack, but he never felt the impact of the attack. He pulled his arms down and heard Ashley screaming in pain. "ASHLEY!" He shouted. The monster was literally sucking her energy out of her. "NO!" He exclaimed. Ashley felt dizzy and started to collapse. Andros ran over and grabbed her.

"You're going to pay for this!" he snapped.

"Love to see it, I have better things to do," the monster laughed and disappeared.

Ashley de-morphed and was completely unconscious. "Ashley, speak to me, say something," he insisted. He tapped her face trying to wake her up. "Ashley! Please answer me!" He begged. His heart was pounding so heard he could hear it. He picked her up. "DECA! Teleport us to the Megaship now!" He ordered.

**(Megaship)**

Selena ran out into the hall just as Andros ran by with Ashley. "Mommy?" She called.

Andros set Ashley down on the medical bed and pulled off his helmet. "Alpha, run a scanner over her," he insisted. Alpha took the scanner and ran it over her.

"Ai yi, yi, yi! The monster completely drained her morphing energy, she's been put in a coma," Alpha replied.

Andros felt his heart plummet. "No, no, no, that's not right, it can't be right," He insisted. He placed his hands on her face. "No, that can't be right," he repeated. He grabbed the scanner and looked at the results. "No!" He exclaimed. Selena stood there to see her father in a panic and it was scaring her. Andros shook his head as he placed his hands on her face. "Ashley, you have to wake up," he whispered. Tears pressed hard against his eyes. "Ashley you have to wake up, I love you," he insisted. Andros swallowed the lump in his throat. "I love you please wake up," he added.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Astronema sat in her seat with a smile. "The plan worked perfectly," she commented. She got up from her seat and walked over to the monster. "Give it to me," she instructed. The monster opened it's mouth and a yellow orb sat inside. Astronema smiled as she took the orb. "Perfect," she murmured. She held the orb up.

"What do you plan on doing with the Yellow Ranger's powers?" Ecliptor asked.

"Simple, use the Rangers own powers against them. Two Rangers are down. The Red Ranger won't fight without the Yellow Ranger," she answered.

"My Princess, would this be a good time to suggest we try to lure the Red and Yellow Ranger's child?" Ecliptor asked.

Astronema turned around with a smile. "Absolutely," she replied. She walked by Ecliptor. "Without those two Rangers the others will be weak and they'll be spending too much time trying to save their Yellow Ranger. They won't pay attention to the little girl and luring her out of the ship will be easy," she explained.


	20. Andros' Choice

Chapter 20: Andros' Choice

Andros woke up next to Ashley's unconscious form. He reached out and stroked her face. "How is she?" He asked Alpha.

"Still the same," Alpha replied sadly.

Andros sighed as he got up. "Andros, you should get some proper sleep, you haven't slept well for two days," Alpha pointed out.

"No I'm fine," he answered.

He grabbed his jacket to go train for a little bit.

Selena looked around the halls. "Daddy!" She called. She had her yellow blanket clutched in her hands.

Andros decided not to do his training, but sat on the bridge looking through the last fight sequences. He watched as Ashley saved his life over and over and over again. Cassie came in to see him rewinding the video back to the very minute Ashley jumped in front of the blast that was meant for him. "Andros, this has got to stop," She insisted.

"Leave me alone, Cass," he answered.

Cassie bit her lip as she just watched as the same segment was played over and over again.

Selena found the bridge and saw that Andros was upset. "Daddy," she called. She walked over and pulled on his sleeve to find that he's asleep. "Daddy," she called again. He didn't wake up and she bit her lip. She placed the blanket in his lap and left the bridge. She yelped when someone picked her up.

"Hey, kid," Zhane greeted with a smile.

Selena smiled and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck. "What's got you down?" He asked.

"Daddy's sad," she replied.

Zhane sighed as he kissed the side of his niece's head. "Hey, I have an idea, how about I take you down to Earth and we can play in the park?" He asked.

"YEAH!" She answered.

"I'll come with you," Cassie answered.

Zhane smiled as they held the little girl's hand and went down to Earth.

**(Angel Grove Park)**

Cassie smiled. "Where's Selena? I'm going to find you!" She called out. Selena giggled as she hid behind a tree. Zhane came up behind her and grabbed her.

"Found her!" He called out.

"Cheater! That's now how it wowks!" Selena whined.

Cassie laughed as Zhane held onto Selena, giving her a chance to tickle her stomach. "Such a shame that the fun has to end," a voice sneered. Cassie and Zhane looked up to see Ecliptor with a group of Quantrons.

**(Megaship)**

Andros woke up to the sound of the alarms. "What's going on DECA?" He asked.

"Quantrons are attacking Zhane, Cassie, and Selena," DECA replied.

"Selena!?" Andros exclaimed.

He got up from his chair. "Main viewing screen," he ordered. The scene of the fight appeared. Selena was hiding under a table, fear showing in her eyes. Andros ran out of the room. "LET'S ROCKET!" He shouted.

**(Angel Grove)**

Selena let out a whimper as she watched as the Quantrons weren't giving Cassie and Zhane a chance to morph. "SPIRAL SABER!" A familiar voice shouted. A smile came across her face when she saw that it was Andros.

"Daddy!" She called.

Andros ran over to Selena. "Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded and Andros picked her up before getting struck in the back. He dropped Selena and hit the ground, de-morphing.

"DADDY!" She screamed.

She ran over to Andros. "Daddy! Wake up! Wake up Daddy!" She called. Ecliptor walked over and grabbed her. "DADDY!" She screamed.

**(Infirmary)**

Andros woke up in the infirmary, his back hurt and he couldn't remember why for a second. However, remembering the fight made him sit up. "Selena!" He called. Zhane ran over and had him lay back down.

"Easy there," He insisted.

"Selena, where is she?" He asked.

Cassie bit her lip. "When we came to she was gone," she replied. Andros felt his heart sink to the pit of his stomach.

"NO!" He shouted.

He got up and ran towards the bridge. "ANDROS!" Zhane shouted chasing after him.

Andros ran onto the bridge. "DECA, show me the most recent fight now," he ordered. DECA had the fight play and Andros watched as Ecliptor struck him from behind and grabbed a screaming Selena.

"DADDY WAKE UP! DADDY!" She screamed.

"No! No, no, no!" Andros exclaimed.

Just then, the video was interrupted and Astronema came through. "Red Ranger, I have what you seek. Meet me on the planet Plutron and we'll talk," she informed. She cut the connection before he could answered.

"Andros don't you dare do it," Zhane told him.

Andros left the bridge towards the jump tubes. "Andros! You can't do this!" Cassie insisted grabbing his arm. Andros spun around.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT I CAN'T DO!" He shouted.

Andros climbed up the stairs to his jump tube. "The day you have a child is the day you can tell me why I can't do this," he told them before leaving.

**(Plutron)**

Andros looked around on the planet once he arrived. "I'm here Astronema! Show yourself!" He ordered.

"Right over here," Astronema answered.

Andros turned around to see her there, holding onto Selena's arm. "Let her go!" He ordered.

"Nuh uh, uh, a little exchange first," she answered.

Andros let out a sigh. "What do you want?" He asked. Astronema smiled.

"The greatest powers in the universe…yours," she answered.

Selena shook her head. "Your powers in exchange for your daughter's life," she stated.

"Ashley gets hers back too," Andros answered.

"I don't believe her powers were in the deal," she stated.

"Why have a Yellow Ranger's powers if you can have the Red Ranger's?" Andros asked.

Astronema smiled deviously. "Hmm, I like it, very nice. Alright, your powers exchanging your daughter's life and your lover's powers," she answered. Andros nodded and Astronema let Selena go. Selena ran over to Andros, hugging him tight.

"Don't do it daddy," she insisted.

Andros hugged her tight with tears showing in his eyes. "I have to," He whispered. He kissed her forehead. "Daddy loves you," he whispered against her forehead. The monster appeared and Andros let out a deep breath. Selena watched as yellow energy left the monster, heading back towards where the Megaship was. "DECA, teleport Selena to the Megaship," he ordered. Selena disappeared in a white light and Andros closed his eyes. "I'm ready," he informed. Astronema watched with a sneer as Andros fell to his knees when the monster started taking his energy.

**(Infirmary)**

Ashley woke up with a gasp and sat up. "Ash!" Cassie gasped, hurrying over to her friend.

"Cass…what happened to me?" She asked.

"A monster drained all your Ranger energy," Cassie replied.

Selena ran in. "DADDY'S IN TROUBLE!" She shouted.

**(Plutron)**

Astronema looked up when 5 Galaxy Gliders came their way. "Are you finished?" She asked.

"All done," the monster replied.

"Let's go," she stated.

She snapped her fingers and they disappeared. Ashley jumped off her galaxy glider and over to Andros. "Andros! Andros, can you hear me?" She asked. She took off her helmet, her hands on his face. "Andros, can you hear me?" She asked, tears showing in her eyes. Andros was silent.

"Let's get him to the Megaship," Zhane insisted.

**(Megaship)**

Ashley bit her lip as she held Andros's hand. "He's so cold," she whispered.

"With Andros being bound to the powers for so long, some of his life energy might've been taken," Zhane answered sadly.

Ashley let out a sob. "No! Andros you can't leave me now!" She exclaimed. She let out a sob. "Not after it took me this long to get you back," she sobbed. She placed her head on his chest. "Not after it took us this long to find each other again," she added. The others stood there, not sure what to do as they watched Ashley cry over Andros's still form, heart beats from the heart monitor were the only indication telling them he was still alive. Ashley ran her fingers through his hair. "I love you," she sobbed.


	21. Fire with Fire

Chapter 21: Fire with Fire

Astronema smiled as she walked around the monster. "Give me the powers," she ordered. The monster opened it's mouth and a red orb sat inside. The Princess of Darkness sneered as she reached inside and pulled the orb out. "Ah! Perfect," she commented with a grin.

"What will you do with the powers my princess?" Ecliptor asked.

"That's fairly simple, Ecliptor, fight fire with fire," she answered.

Astronema walked around with the orb in her hand. "You see, as long as I hold the orb, I have control of the powers. I can easily defeat the Rangers," she explained. A smile came across her face as she sat down. "And the more powers I use, the more energy is drained, and the less chance that the Red Ranger will come out of this alive," she added.

**(Megaship 3:50 AM)**

Zhane walked around the Megaship to check on Andros when he saw someone on the bridge. He walked in and saw his sister trying to find the Dark Fortress. "Ashley, what are you doing?" He asked.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" She asked.

Zhane sighed. "I swear you're becoming more like Andros every second you spend with him," he commented.

"A little hard now since he's dying," she answered.

"What are you talking about? He's not dying," Zhane insisted.

She stood up. "Don't you dare sit there and try to lie to me! I know how to read statuses on the human body!" She snapped. Just then, they heard alarms going off in the infirmary. "Oh God!" She gasped.

They ran into the infirmary. "Ashley, there's a medical took that's almost shaped like a gun can you give that to me?" He asked. Ashley ran over and found it.

"What's this going to do?" She asked.

"His heart stopped, hopefully this'll jump start it again," he answered.

"Hopefully?" She asked.

Zhane tore Andros' sleeve and injected whatever was in the medical gun into his arm. Ashley looked up and let out a sigh of relief when she saw his heart beating again. "Thank God," she sobbed. She held his hand. She looked at Zhane. "Why is this effecting him more than it did me?" She asked.

"I already told you why, it's because his life energy melded with his powers. His powers are part of his life force now," he answered.

"So…if we don't get the powers back…he will die?" She asked.

Zhane sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Yeah," he answered. Ashley shook her head and placed her hands on Andros' face.

"Andros, you have to fight okay? You need to fight this," she insisted.

Only the sounds of the machines answered her.

**(Later that Afternoon)**

Ashley was in the simudeck playing with Selena when the alarms went off. "Astronema is attacking Angel Grove," DECA informed.

"Sweetie, stay here with Alpha," she instructed.

Selena nodded and watched as she ran down the hall.

**(Angel Grove)**

Astronema watched with a sneer as the Quantrons attacked the civilians. "HEY! LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Ashley shouted. Astronema turned around with a smile.

"Oh, look at this, five little Rangers, but aren't you missing one?" She asked with a sneer.

Zhane placed his hand on Ashley's shoulder. "Give him his powers back!" Ashley demanded.

"Now why would I do something like that…when I have more use for them?" She asked.

They saw the red orb on her belt. "No!" Zhane gasped.

"Oh yes, you know what this means, Silver Ranger," she laughed

She held her staff up, aiming it at Cassie. "CASSIE!" TJ shouted, pushing her down. A red energy ball left her staff and barely missed Cassie, destroying the tree behind them. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," she answered.

Astronema laughed as she aimed her staff at Ashley. "STAR SLINGER!" Ashley shouted. She fired, but then Astronema's powers hit Ashley's powers, causing a huge explosion. Ashley cried out as she hit the ground. Carlos charged at Astronema, but was defeated easily.

"GUYS NO! WE HAVE TO RETREAT!" Zhane shouted.

He helped them up and they went back to the Megaship.

**(Megaship)**

TJ pulled off his helmet. "What was all that?" TJ asked. Zhane set his helmet on the console.

"We can't fight her," he answered.

"Why not?" Carlos asked.

"Didn't you see the orb on her belt? Those are Andros' powers! His powers and life energy!" He exclaimed.

They were quiet. "Don't you get it? With her fighting Andros' powers against us is deadly! Our suits don't even protect us! One fatal blow and that's it," he explained. Ashley sat down with her head in her hands. "The worse part is, the more powers she uses, the more fades and the less chance we have of saving Andros," he added. Tears pressed hard against Ashley's eyes.

"So…how can we get them back?" Carlos asked.

Zhane sighed and leaned against the console. "We have to find a way," he answered. He watched as Ashley went to the infirmary. "We have to," he added.

**(Infirmary)**

Ashley sat next to Andros' still form, holding his hand. "I don't know if you can hear me, but I hope you can. Astronema's using your powers against us, Andros. I know that you're going to die without your pwers and I know why you gave them up anyways…" she trailed off. Tears fell down her face. "But I need you…you can't leave me yet, not now, not after all this time of trying to find you," she sobbed. She pressed her forehead against the side of his head. "You can't leave me yet, we're supposed to be old and can hardly move when dying happens," she whispered. She placed her hand over the bracelet she gave him. "Selena needs you yet…she needs her father," she added. She placed a kiss on his lips. "I need you,' she whispered.

Later that evening, Ashley was sitting at the table after giving Selena her dinner. She was pushing he food around on her plate, she wasn't able to eat during the past few days since Andros fell into his coma. She played with the necklace around her neck and closed her eyes. Zhane sighed as he placed his hands on his sister's shoulders. "Ashley, it's getting late," he told her.

"I'm not tired," she murmured.

"You haven't slept in three days," he answered.

"Zhane, I'm not tired," she insisted, getting up.

Zhane sighed as he reached into his jacket, pulling out a sedative. "Sorry, but I need to do this," he told her.

"Wha--" she started.

Zhane gave her the sedative. "Zhane what the hell!?" She exclaimed. Zhane watched as the sedative took affect and caught Ashley before she fell to the floor. He sighed as he carried her out of the mess hall and into her room.

Selena was in her bunk when she saw Zhane carry her mom in. "Is mommy okay?" She asked.

"She'll be fine, she just needs to sleep," he answered.

He placed Ashley in her bunk and covered her up. He kissed his niece's forehead before leaving the room.


	22. How do I Live

Chapter 22: How do I Live

Ashley woke up and held her aching shoulder. She remembered what Zhane did and she got out of bed to find him.

Zhane was checking Andros' vitals. "Zhane!" She called. Zhane turned around only to have Ashley's fist meet his chin. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?!" She shouted.

"Ashley, I had to, you were overworking yourself," he answered.

Tears were falling down Ashley's face. "I didn't want to leave his side!" She snapped. Zhane held his chin. She looked over at Andros and looked at his vitals.

"Ashley, that's why I wanted you to try to sleep, because I knew as soon as you saw what his vitals are now you were never going to sleep," he answered.

Ashley walked a little closer to the screen. "He's dying, Ash…unless we get his powers back there's not we can do to stop it from happening," he told her. Ashley felt her heart stop and she slid to the floor with a sob. Zhane wrapped his arms around his sister in a comforting hug.

"No, no, no, no," she sobbed, trying to get away from him at first before breaking down.

Zhane closed his eyes as he listened to his little sister cry, the one thing he hated was to see someone he loved get so hurt like her. "He can't leave me, he can't," she sobbed.

Later that day, Cassie was walking by the bridge when she saw Zhane there deep in thought. She set down her data pad and walked over to him. "You okay?" She asked. Zhane was silent for a minute.

"My best friend is dying and my sister is not far from behind him what do you think?" He answered.

Cassie sat next to him. "Wouldn't Ashley try to live on for Selena?" She asked. Zhane ran his fingers through his short hair.

"You see, that's the difference between people on Earth and people on KO-35. Ashley and Andros are bound together, Cassie, _bound together_. That bond was getting stronger every minute of everyday. From the moment they…shared that first time together, that time melded their souls together! That's why Ashley had a hard time believe that it was Andros who was injured because she could still feel him," Zhane explained.

"But when Ashley was…" Cassie started.

Zhane stood up. "Its because Andros knows how to hide his feelings, during the past ten years he was getting good at doing that," he answered.

"But if he knew…" Cassie started.

"He did it because he loved Ashley. You see, until this moment, the whole melding of the souls thing was almost like a myth, a fairy tale," he answered as he started pacing around the bridge.

Cassie stared at him quizzically. "No one could actually prove that the melding of the souls truly exists! No one has seen two people dying because of it! It hasn't happened in years! I only believe it now because I'm looking in that infirmary and I'm seeing my sister die a slow, painful death!" He snapped.

"So this melding of the souls was only a story?" Cassie asked.

"It's not a story anymore, because it's happened," Zhane answered.

Zhane grabbed his morpher that was on the console. "Zhane where are you going?" Cassie asked.

"I'm saving my sister and my best friend," He answered before he went down his jump tube.

**(Desert Planet)**

Zhane looked around once he arrived on the desert planet. "ASTRONEMA!" He shouted. He walked around, looking at the sky. "ASTRONEMA!" He shouted again.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Astronema was looking at the red orb in her hand with a sneer when Ecliptor came in. "My Princess, it seems that the Silver Ranger is calling for you," he informed. Astronema stood up and walked over to the bridge. She looked at the screen to see Zhane there.

"ASTRONEMA!" Zhane shouted.

Astronema sneered. "We shouldn't keep him waiting," she commented.

**(Desert Planet)**

Zhane kept walking around, shouting for the Princess of Darkness. "ASTRONEMA!" He shouted for what felt like the hundredth time.

"Patience is a virtue," Astronema commented.

Zhane spun around. "Give me the orb," he ordered. She walked around him.

"Silver Ranger, I don't believe you have any right to be making demands," she answered.

She held the orb up. "I believe I have the upper hand," she added.

"Why are you doing this to them?" He asked.

"Because the Red Ranger has been on my Most Annoying list for years," she replied.

Zhane stood there. "They have a kid, Astronema," he told her.

"Yes, I'm aware of that," she answered.

"Why are you punishing her by taking away both of her parents?" He asked.

"The same reason why you Rangers destroyed my family!" She snapped.

"Punishing Selena over something she wasn't even ALIVE during!" He exclaimed.

Astronema walked around. "Astronema, you have to let Selena keep her parents," he insisted.

"Why? You Rangers have been on my tail for awhile now and it's really starting to annoy me!" She snapped.

Her staff appeared and she aimed it at him. "I'm done talking now," she snapped. Zhane hurried out of the way, looking at the orb that was in her belt. He landed on the ground and held his hand up and the orb fell out of her belt.

"SUPER SILVERIZER!" He shouted.

He aimed his weapon at Astronema. Once he knew she was out of the way, he ran over and grabbed the orb. Astronema looked down to see that it was gone. "NO!" She shouted. Zhane jumped on his Galaxy Glider, dodging the blasts Astronema was aiming at him.

**(Megaship)**

Zhane ran onto the ship, towards the infirmary.

Ashley looked up when Zhane ran in. "Zhane…" she started. He looked at the screen to see that he had flat lined again. He took the orb and stuck it in Andros' hand.

"I hope this works," he whispered.

Ashley watched as Andros' body started to glow red for a few minutes. After awhile, the glowing stopped and Ashley looked up, tears showing in her eyes. "He's alive…he's okay…" she sobbed. She covered her mouth when he slowly opened his eyes and looked around.

"What happened?" He asked, slowly sitting up.

He swung his legs over the side, rubbing his aching head. Ashley let out a small sob. "Thank God!" She gasped, hugging him tight. Andros was confused for a second before it came back to him what had happened and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tight. Ashley cried into his shoulder. "I thought I was never going to see you again," she sobbed. Andros kissed her shoulder and neck.

"For a minute I thought I wasn't going to see you again," he answered.

Andros kissed her cheek. "I love you," he whispered. Ashley smiled.

"I love you too," she answered.


	23. All These Lives

Chapter 23: All these Lives

Andros smiled as he held Ashley's hand. Things were quiet during the past few days, so he decided to take advantage of that and take his Chosen and his daughter out for the day. They were walking around the park while Selena was playing in the sandbox. Ashley gasped. "Oh! No, no, no, Selena! Don't eat that!" She exclaimed. She ran over and pulled the shovel of sand out of her mouth. She took water and had her wash her mouth out. "I swear she's going to poop out a litter box," she commented. Andros smiled as he picked their daughter up.

"Why are you eating sand?" He asked.

"Josie said she would give me a lollipop," she replied.

"What's…" Andros started.

"Its candy on a stick, that Selena is not allowed to have," Ashley replied.

Just then a blast came out of nowhere. "GET DOWN!" Andros shouted, pushing Ashley and Selena to the ground.

"What was that?" Ashley asked.

Andros got up from the ground and walked over to the tree. "I have no idea," he replied. Ashley stood next to him, examining the blast when Selena started screaming.

"MOMMY!" She screamed.

Ashley spun around and saw that Darkonda had Selena. "SELENA!" She shouted. Selena screamed, cried, and struggled.

"LET HER GO!" Andros shouted, trying to reach Darkonda.

Darkonda laughed, throwing blasts at them. Ashley got up and went to chase them when Andros grabbed her. "SELENA!" She cried out.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Astronema stood up from her chair when Darkonda returned with the girl. "Let me go! Let go!" She snapped. She bit Darkonda's hand, making the monster drop her. Selena got up and hid behind Astronema's chair.

"Why you little…" he started.

"Darkonda, leave her be," Astronema answered.

Selena stayed hidden behind the chair. Astronema smiled and leaned against the table. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Selena," she replied, sniffling.

"Do you know who I am?" Astronema asked.

"Yeah…you're the mean lady that hurt my mommy and daddy," she replied.

"Only when they upset me."

Selena looked at her. "I have something for you," she informed. Astronema smiled as she left the room and came back with a cat.

"Kitty!" She gasped.

Astronema smiled as the two-year-old took the cat in her arms. "So that's what those are called," she commented. Selena smiled as she held the cat like how Ashley had taught her. She took the girl by her hand and led her off the bridge.

Astronema opened up a room and Selena looked around. "Toys!" She gasped. Astronema smiled, watching people on Earth as long as she had helped her choose exactly how to bribe a child. Selena put the cat down on the bed in the corner. Selena turned around and ran to Astronema, hugging her waist. Astronema was a little stunned, didn't make any move to hug her back. Selena stepped back and she looked at the locket around her neck. "My daddy gots one like that," she commented.

"He's got what?" Astronema asked.

"That!" Selena replied, pointing at the locket.

Astronema looked at the locket around her neck. Selena climbed up on a chair and tried to open it. She got a peek at the pictures before Astronema closed it on her again. "Don't touch this," she scolded.

"That's my daddy in there!" She exclaimed.

Astronema left the room before Selena could say anything else.

**(Megaship)**

Andros ran on the bridge. "DECA, start scanning the area," he ordered. Ashley was right by him as they started scanning for their daughter. "Damn it…Darkonda's taken two people that I love," he muttered. Ashley glanced at him and Andros looked at her. "Three…but I got one back," he added. Ashley placed a hand on his shoulder and Andros let out a frustrated sigh. "Damn it!" He cursed, slamming his hands on the console.

"Andros, it's not your fault," she assured him.

"Yes it is! I try to do something right with my family and look what happens!" He exclaimed.

Ashley wrapped her arms around him, pressing her forehead against the side of his head. "It's my fault just as much as it is yours then," she whispered. Andros held onto her arm, closing his eyes. He stood up straight and hugged her tight.

"We're going to get her back, I promise," he whispered.

Ashley let out a small sob.

**(That Night)**

Andros woke up to find Ashley's side of the bed was empty. He slowly got up from their bunk. "DECA, where's Ashley?" He asked.

"Ashley's on the bridge," DECA replied.

Andros pulled on his boots and jacket before leaving his room.

**(Bridge)**

Andros was about to walk on the bridge when he saw that Ashley was watching video footage. "And here is Miss Ashley Hammond with the precious Selena!" A voice behind the camera announced. Ashley gestured for him to hush.

"Jeff you'll wake her," she scolded.

Andros sighed as he walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "We'll get her back," he assured her. She swallowed a lump in her throat.

"I want her back in my arms, Andros," she answered.

"And we'll get her back in your arms," he murmured against the side of her head.

Ashley put her head in her hands and let out a sob. "What if Astronema hurts her?" She asked. Andros closed his eyes, holding her close.

"Then I'll stop at nothing to get revenge," he answered.

Ashley stood up and hugged him again. "Oh God…" she sobbed. Andros hushed her, stroking her hair. All Andros could do was comfort her and hope that Astronema wouldn't hurt Selena.


	24. A Good Heart

Chapter 24: A Good Heart

Astronema sat in her room, even after Ecliptor explained to her once again how he found her, she still couldn't help but feel that her brother was alive. What Selena had said started to haunt her.

Selena was in the room, playing with her cat and her toys. "I miss my mommy and daddy," she whimpered. She sat down on her bed, playing with the locket her dad gave her when they were first reunited.

****

(Flashback)

__

Andros smiled as he squatted down in front of her. "Here, I want you to have this, everyone back at home gave their kids these lockets," he commented. Ashley smiled and placed her hands on his shoulders as Selena opened the locket to find a picture of herself inside.

"Do you have one?" She asked.

Andros and Ashley removed the lockets from their shirts. "You just keep that close to you," Andros told her. She nodded and put her locket on.

(End Flashback)

Selena looked up when she heard someone walking towards her door. The door opened and Astronema stood there. "You said your father has one of these?" She asked. She gestured to her locket. Selena nodded.

"Yeah, daddy said that everyone back at his home gots one," she answered.

Selena stood up. "And that picture is daddy!" she added. Astronema sat down in front of the little girl. "Can I go home now? I want my mommy and daddy," she whimpered. She pulled her tiny knees up to her chest.

"Your father…do you know how long he's been a Red Ranger?" She asked.

Selena started petting the cat. "Mama said daddy was a Wed Wanger after his sistew was taken away," she replied. Selena looked at Astronema. "Can I go back to mommy and daddy? I want to go back to mommy and daddy," she insisted.

"Are you telling me the truth?" Astronema asked.

"Mommy said it's not nice to lie," she replied.

Astronema bit her lip before she walked over and picked the little girl up.

****

(Earth)

Ashley and Andros were sitting on a park bench, holding each other's hands. "I wish I just knew if Selena was okay," Ashley whispered.

"Hello Rangers," Astronema greeted.

They got up and got in a defensive stance. "What do you want? You already took our kid, what else do you want?" Andros asked. Astronema held her hands up.

"I'm not here to fight," she answered.

"Then what are you here for?" Ashley asked.

Astronema sighed. "A little girl has shown me that you and I have something in common, Red Ranger," she informed.

"What?" Andros asked.

Astronema took off her locket and threw it on the ground in front of Andros. Andros bent down and picked the locket up, opening it to find the same pictures of him and Karone. "Where did you get this?" He asked.

"I've always had it," she answered.

Andros looked at Astronema in disbelief. "You're Karone…my sister…" he trailed off. She shook her head.

"I don't know who I am," she answered.

She walked over and carried Selena out to the view. "MOMMY!" Selena called out. Astronema placed the girl on the ground and watched as she ran over to Ashley, and Ashley picked her up. Andros hugged Ashley and Selena, he looked up and saw that Astronema was gone.

"Astronema! KARONE!" He shouted.

Ashley bit her lip as she walked over and held Andros' hand. "Come on, Andros," she whispered.

"I've spent the last ten years of my life trying to find her and she's been right there the whole time," he answered.

She pressed her forehead against the side of his head. Andros placed his hand on the back of Ashley's neck and kissed Selena's forehead.

****

(Megaship: That Night)

Ashley came out of the bathroom, brushing her hair when she saw Andros sitting up in bed, looking at the picture of Karone. "Andros," she murmured. She sighed as she put the hairbrush on the dresser and sat in front of him. "Andros, don't do this again, "she insisted.

"Darkonda made my sister become evil," he answered.

She bit her lower lip as she ran her hand over his face. "Its not your fault," she assured him.

"I left her alone when my mom said I can't ever leave her alone," he answered.

"You were getting a ball, Andros, you guys were playing," she pointed out.

Andros sighed and Ashley had him look at her. "Trust me on this okay? It wasn't your fault," she whispered.

"She was my responsibility," he answered.

"You were seven-years-old," she told him.

She pressed her forehead against his. "I've had this conversation with Zhane the other day. I mean, he changed his whole life after Darkonda took me," she pointed out. Andros ran his fingers through her hair.

"Still hard to believe that we saw each other two years before and didn't know it," he commented.

She laughed slightly, leaning back against the wall. "I lost my freckles and the queen made sure that no one would see my face," she answered.

"Why?" He asked.

She laid back on her pillow. "Being prettier than the queen was unacceptable," she replied. She rubbed her forehead, not wanting to go into that subject again. "Those eight years on that planet were a nightmare," she murmured. Andros sat next to her, holding her hand. "She was just…just waiting for the right moment to have someone take me. She hated me, she always hated me since I first hit puberty," she added. She sat up.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I want to show you something," she replied.

She pulled off her shirt and had her back facing him. His eyes widened when he saw whip scars all over her back. "She did this to me when I was thirteen!" She exclaimed. Andros reached out and traced the scars on her back. She pulled her shirt back on and sighed before laying back down. Andros sighed, closing his eyes. "At least they took care of Karone, Andros. They might've made her evil, but as you can tell so far, she's healthy and was taken care of," she pointed out. Andros pressed his lips against hers to get her to stop talking. Ashley calmed down before he moved over onto his side, held her close and they fell asleep. A few minutes later, Selena crawled into bed with them and fell asleep.


	25. Heart Full of Pain

Chapter 25: Heart Full of Pain

Ashley smiled as she brushed out Selena's hair. "Mama, I want the yellow bow," Selena informed. Ashley smiled as she took out the yellow bow from the dresser and tied it into her daughter's hair.

"There we go," She announced.

Ashley smiled as she watched Selena grab her doll and ran off to play.

Andros was on the bridge when Ashley walked in to check a few things. She let out a sigh as she walked over to Andros and wrapped her arms around his torso. "How about we take Selena out for some fun?" She suggested.

"Last time we did that we didn't see her for a week," he answered.

"We can have fun without having to leave the ship," she pointed out.

Andros pulled out of her arms. "I need to be alone right now," he answered. She watched as he left and let out a sigh.

****

(KO-35)

Andros walked around his home planet, heading towards the park where he last saw Karone. He stopped when he saw Astronema there. "Karone," he called. Astronema looked up at him. "You remember don't you?" He asked. She quickly held her staff up.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she hissed.

Andros stood there for a second before walking closer. "Of course you do, you remember your last day here, as Karone, before Darkonda kidnapped you," Andros answered. He saw her freeze and close her eyes. She quickly opened her eyes again and threw blasts at him.

****

(Megaship)

Ashley was walking down the hall when she heard giggling coming from Zhane's room. She walked over and opened the door to see Selena sitting on Zhane's bed with the telekinesis ball floating in front of her. "Very good," Zhane commented.

"Zhane," Ashley called.

Zhane got up from the bed and walked over to his sister. "Have you seen Andros? I can't find him anywhere," she murmured. Zhane stood there.

"I haven't seen him since this morning," he answered.

Ashley played with her necklace, biting her lower lip. "Do you think something's happened?" He asked.

"Something doesn't sit right," she replied.

Ashley rubbed the back of her neck. "I just hope he hasn't done something stupid," she murmured. Zhane kissed her cheek.

"I'm sure he's fine," he assured her.

She walked away with a sigh. "I hope so," she answered.

Ashley was sitting on the bridge when the doors opened and Andros walked in. "Where have you been?!" She exclaimed, standing up. She saw the look on his face and she knew. "Andros, you didn't…" she started.

"Yeah, I did," he answered.

"Andros, she's not the Karone we used to know! They brainwashed her into thinking that we're evil. She took Selena and tried to kill us!" Ashley exclaimed.

"She's my sister!" Andros answered.

"She was my best friend!" Ashley told him.

Andros sat down and Ashley placed her hands on his shoulders. "Andros, listen to me, she doesn't remember who we are. She thinks that we were killed," she answered.

"She's still my sister, Ashley, I promised mom and dad that I'd find her," he muttered.

"But Andros she doesn't even remember who she is. She believes she's Astronema," she answered.

Andros stood up again. "Andros, I love you and I promised years ago that I would stay with you until the universe ends which could happen if your personal feelings…" she started.

"Zhane didn't stop until he found you," Andros answered.

"Zhane was in a coma because his sole mission was to find me!" She reminded.

Andros leaned against the wall and Ashley placed her hands on his face. "Andros…she can't be trusted," she insisted.

"I have to trust her, because I know she's starting to remember who she is," he answered.

He walked away and Ashley stood there with a sigh.

****

(Megaship: After the Battle)

Ashley looked at the main viewing screen after Alpha told them that Astronema was sending a transmission. "Andros, meet me on KO-35, I have to speak with you alone," she informed, before cutting the transmission.

"Karone! Wait!" Andros called.

He went to leave the ship when Ashley grabbed his arm. "Andros, you can't go down there alone," she insisted.

"I'm going, Ashley, and I'm going alone," he answered.

He jerked his arm out of her grasp before leaving the bridge.

Later on, Ashley was on the bridge floor playing with Selena to keep her mind off what was going on. Selena let out a yawn and Ashley smiled slightly. "Almost time for your nap isn't it?" She asked.

"No nap," Selena answered.

Ashley picked her up and went to take her to her and Andros's quarters when the door opened and Andros walked in. "Andros!" She gasped.

"Daddy," Selena giggled.

"How did it go?" TJ asked.

"Well…" Andros started.

Ashley felt her heart stop and she held Selena closer when she saw Astronema walk on the bridge. "You brought her on the ship…" TJ said in disbelief. Andros gave him a "duh" look before walking over to Astronema.

"I can't believe you did this," Ashley muttered.

"She's my sister, and she knows where Zordon is," Andros answered.

"Of course she does, she helped kidnap him," TJ accused.

"Actually…I didn't…" Astronema answered.

She walked a little closer to Ashley, who backed up still holding Selena close to her. "But I can help you find him," she informed.

"Just give us the coordinates, we don't need your help," Cassie answered.

"As a matter of fact you do, there's a force field around the planet and I can get Dark Specter to lower the shields," she informed.

Selena just stared at Astronema. "Your hair's blue," she commented. Ashley stood against the wall when Astronema looked at Selena.

"Your hair is striped like your dad's," she answered.

Selena started to play with Ashley's necklace. "You stay away from us," Ashley instructed Astronema.

"That's fine, Ashley, because until we're there she's going to be restrained," TJ informed.

"No!" Andros exclaimed.

"She is not to be trusted," Carlos insisted.

"It's okay," Astronema assured Andros.

"And if you won't agree about it for the guys, do it for Selena at least," Ashley put in.

Astronema sighed before TJ stood in front of her. "Where's Zordon?" He asked.

"Kirak galaxy, jungle planet of Yutoba," she informed.

Ashley watched as Andros led Astronema out of the room.

Later on, Ashley was getting Selena down for her nap when Andros came in. "Ashley, I know you're angry…" he started. She covered Selena up and left the room.

"Does our daughter's safety not matter to you?" She asked.

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"YOU BROUGHT HER ON THIS SHIP! YOU PUT OUR DAUGHTER'S LIFE IN DANGER!" She shouted.

Andros stood there and Ashley shook her head at him. "She kidnapped our daughter and you still brought her here," she muttered before walking away.


	26. Family Reunion

Chapter 26: Family Reunion

Selena was humming as she was pretending to pour tea in her dolls teacups. Andros came in. "Selena, it's time for dinner," he informed. She got up and ran over to Andros.

"Daddy, is Astronema still here?" She asked.

"Yeah she is," He replied.

"I want to see her!" She told him.

"I don't think that's a good idea," he answered.

"Why?" She asked.

Andros sighed. "Because your mommy wouldn't like it," he replied.

"I gots something for her," she told him.

Andros smiled slightly. "Alright, come on," he answered. She grabbed a box that sat on the bed and followed him to the engine room.

****

(Engine Room)

Astronema stared at the floor when Andros and Selena came in. "Hi!" Selena greeted. Astronema looked at her.

"I'm surprised her mother let her come in here," she commented.

"Mommy doesn't know," Selena answered.

Andros set a tray of food in front of her. "I brought you something to eat," he informed.

"I'm not hungry," she answered.

"It's a long trip," he informed.

She didn't answer. "Look, I'm sorry about you being tied up…" he started.

"I understand, your friends don't trust me. And do you, Andros? Do you trust me?" She asked.  
"Yes, I do," he replied.

They were silent for a second. "Do you trust me?" He asked.

"Trust…that's a tough one…but I'm working on it," she replied.

Selena sat in front of her. "I gots you something," she informed, placing the box in front of her. Astronema stared at the box. "Hewe!" She exclaimed. She took off the box top and Astronema held up a stuffed cat. "It's like the kitty you gots me, but that one my mommy gave me for good luck. It gives me lots of good luck. I was at this pawty wit this really bad Diva lady and she had me tied up and my daddy came in and I didn't know he was my daddy…" she babbled.

"Selena! Andros, what is she doing here?" Ashley demanded.

She walked over and picked Selena up. "I told you I didn't want her around Astronema," he reminded.

"Mommy I gots something for hur," Selena answered.

Andros rubbed his forehead with a sigh. "What am I going to do with these cuffs on me, Ashley? I can't do anything to her like this," Astronema reminded.

"Ashley, you're overreacting…" he started.

"Not when it comes to my child," she answered.

"She's mine too!" He reminded.

Ashley left the room with Selena in her arms and Andros sat down with a sigh. Astronema looked at the stuffed animal in her hands. "I can understand why she is the way she is though. I haven't been like the greatest person in the universe. I'd be the last person she could trust Selena with," she murmured.

"You didn't hurt her when she was on the Dark Fortress," he answered.

"Only because I was hoping to train her to be my heir," she admitted.

Andros was silent. "She looks like you, Andros, she's beautiful," she added.

"She takes after her mother more than me," he answered.

Astronema smiled slightly. "I was expecting to find Ashley one day, but I wasn't expecting for her to have a child with her, our child," he added.

"How did that happen anyways? I do remember a little bit, but I do recall Ashley being on Darkonda's ship with me," she answered.

Andros laughed slightly. "That is a very long, confusing story," he stated. He sat back against the wall with a sigh. "But I won't say that Selena was a mistake, because that little girl brings joy to everyone on this ship," he commented.

"She looks like a fireball," she commented.

"You have no idea, stubborn too," he answered.

"Sounds…familiar," Astronema commented, looking at Andros.

She bit her lip. "What happened to our parents?" She asked. Andros closed his eyes.

"They died about two years ago," he replied.

Astronema stared at the floor. "They would be so glad to know that I finally found you," he commented. She smiled slightly and tugged on her chains slightly.

"I remember Selena now. She was that little girl that Divatox walked around with as if she were a trophy, shouting to everyone…" she started.

"I have the Yellow Ranger's child," he finished.

Andros rubbed his forehead. "I never thought Divatox would stoop as low as stealing a child," he muttered.

"I did," she pointed out.

"But that's different," he answered.

"How?" She asked.

Andros opened and closed his mouth several times and they remained quiet for awhile.

Ashley was in her and Andros's quarters, getting Selena to bed. "Mama, I'm not tiwed," she whimpered.

"Well you're going to bed and that's that," she informed.

Selena pouted. "Ashley?" Andros called.

"What?" She asked.

"Could you come with me please?" He asked.

"Why?" She asked.

"Just come with me," he answered.

Ashley kissed Selena's forehead before following Andros.

They arrived at the engine room and Ashley looked at him. "And why am I here?" She asked.

"Just talk to her please? She's just as lost as you were when you were kidnapped, so talk to her, please?" He insisted.

"I was turned into a slave…" she started.

"What do you think she is to Dark Specter?" He asked.

Ashley let out a sigh before going in. "Andros said you wanted to see me?" She asked. Astronema stared at her.

"You lost your freckles," she said suddenly.

"What?" Ashley asked.

"Your freckles, you used to have freckles when we were kids. You still like to have your hair in two ponytails once in awhile," she commented.

"Earth they're called pigtails," Ashley answered.

"What?" Astronema asked.

"Never mind," Ashley replied.

She leaned against the wall. "What do you remember from when you were kidnapped?" Astronema asked.

"Where would you like me to start?" Ashley asked.

She sat down on the floor. "When I was seven, I remember running through the fields picking flowers for my mom when Darkonda came out of nowhere and grabbed me. I remember sitting on the ship with you, but we were both blindfolded and our arms were tied so we couldn't move or see. I woke up in a cell where I got the mark as a slave," She started. She lifted her shirt to reveal the mark on her side. Astronema just listened. "Then I when I was 15 I was sent to a man's room, whom I didn't know was Andros, and did my duty as a slave and "entertained" him. A few months after that I found out I was pregnant. I was sent to Earth where I gave birth to Selena. Two years later here I am," she explained. She stared at Astronema. "I didn't get the service of a princess like you did," she added.

"Do you think I asked to become like this?" She asked.

Ashley was quiet. "I did not ask to become Astronema, I did not ask to be trained to believe that everyone I loved was killed by the Power Rangers when the Power Rangers are my brother and his Chosen," she informed.

"You remem…" she started.

"I remember that custom yes," Astronema answered.

Ashley sat down again. "I guess we both didn't lead the lives we wanted to," She commented. Astronema nodded her head slowly. Andros smiled slightly, they were talking and remembering, a good sign to him.


	27. Knowing

Chapter 27: Knowing

Andros walked in the playroom to find that Selena wasn't playing with her dollies in a tea party as usual, she was on the floor with the telekinesis ball. "Daddy, you want to play with me?" She asked. A smile came across his face.

"Sure," he replied.

He sat down on the floor. "You know how to do this?" He asked. She shook her head. Andros smiled as he held the ball up, concentrated, and Selena watched as the ball started to float out of his hands. She gasped.

"Magic!" She giggled.

"With just simple concentration, you can do this too," he told her.

He held the ball up, spun it around and started pushing it around the room. Selena giggled and clapped her hands as she watched the ball float around the room. "Andros, we have arrived at the Planet Utoba," DECA informed. Andros put the ball down.

"Thanks, DECA," he answered.

He kissed his daughter's forehead. Selena followed Andros out of the room.

****

(Bridge)

Selena followed Andros to the bridge after Astronema got them through the shields, however, the thunder and the lightning was frightening her. She held her doll close and looked around. "Mommy," she whimpered.

"I'll take it from here," Cassie told Ashley.

Ashley ran over to Selena and picked her up. "Mommy, I'm scawed," she whimpered.

"Everything's going to be okay, baby," Ashley answered.

Selena screamed when the ship shook violently. "We've been struck by lightning," Alpha informed. The power went out and Selena held onto Ashley. Andros ran in.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Andros just hold on," TJ replied.

Andros ran over to Ashley and Selena. "Here, give her to me," Andros told her.

"No, I've got her," Ashley answered.

Andros stroked Selena's hair. "I need help here," Cassie called. Ashley handed Selena over to Andros and went to help Cassie just as they were crashing.

"Just hold onto me," Andros told her.

"Prepare for crash landing," DECA informed.

Andros quickly had his back turned, since that was the only thing he could do so when he fell he wouldn't land on Selena. The ship crashed and everyone flew over their control panels.

Ashley got up and her first thought was Selena. "Selena!" She gasped. She got up to find Andros curled up on the floor with Selena in his arms. "Selena! Andros," she called. Andros sat up and looked at his frightened, two-year-old.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded and Ashley picked her up. Selena wrapped her arms around her neck. "Karone!" Andros exclaimed. He got up and ran as fast as he could back towards the engine room.

Ashley stood there with Selena in her arms when they saw that Astronema was gone. "Where did she go?" Selena asked.

"I don't know baby," Ashley replied.

Andros held up the cuffs. "I told you we shouldn't have trusted her," TJ told him.

"I can't believe this" he murmured.

"Then why did she jump ship?" Ashley asked.

Andros stood up. "We need to find Zordon," Carlos told them.

"Uncle Carlos," Selena called.

Carlos walked over and lifted her up in his arms. "You stay here with DECA okay?" He asked. Selena nodded and kissed his cheek before he set her down. Selena ran over to Alpha and watched as they left the ship to find Zordon.

Selena sat on the bridge with her toys. She bit her lip as she looked outside to see her parents fighting Quantrons. "Mommy! Daddy!" She exclaimed. She got up and ran off the bridge.

Ashley cried out when a Quantron threw her on her back. "ASHLEY!" Andros called. Ashley tried to get up, but it hurt. She reached for her blaster, but it was gone. She held her arms up to cover herself when the Quantron went to strike, but a blaster blast came out of nowhere.

"Where did that…" she trailed off.

Ashley's eyes widened in horror when she saw that Selena was standing there with her Astro Blaster. "SELENA!" She screamed. Andros looked up to see his daughter there.

"SELENA!" He shouted.

Ashley got up and grabbed her before Darkonda could. "Selena what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I help!" She answered, holding the blaster.

Ashley took the blaster from her. "Selena go back to the ship," she ordered.

"I'll take her," Carlos informed.

"Thank you," she answered.

Carlos picked her up and ran back to the ship. Ashley went back to the fight.

****

(After the Fight)

Ashley was resting in her room after the big fight and they didn't find Zordon after all. She had her arm over her stomach and her other arm behind her head. Selena came in and laid down next to Ashley, placing her head on her chest. "I love you mama," she whispered. Ashley woke up and stroked her daughter's hair with a smile.

"I love you too baby," she answered.

That night, Ashley was walking around the bridge when Andros walked out of the simulation room. "Ashley?" He called.

"Yeah," she answered.

Andros wiped the sweat from his face and stood in front of her. "Listen, I know that I had made you angry with me about the whole Karone thing. I've pushed you over the edge with bringing her on the ship when I knew why you didn't trust her," he started. Ashley sighed.

"I was wrong too, Andros, because she is your sister, Astronema or not, you knew that she was good," she answered.

Andros reached out and hugged her. Ashley hugged him back with a sigh. "I just don't want Selena being taken from me again," she added.

"I know and I'm sorry," he answered.

She ran her fingers through his slightly damp hair. Andros pulled back slightly and kissed her gently. Ashley kissed him back with her hands on his face.

Cassie came in to check on Selena when she found Andros and Ashley asleep on the bunk with Selena sleeping between them.


	28. Not Astronema

Chapter 28: Not Astronema

Ashley sighed as she walked down the hall towards her quarters when she saw Karone sitting in her own quarters. "Karone? Are you okay?" She asked.

"Dark Specter is threatening your planet with an asteroid and it's all my fault," she replied.

Ashley bit her lip. "Karone, it wasn't your fault," she assured her. Just the alarms went off.

"Ashley, we have to go," Andros called.

Ashley ran after him.

****

(Bridge)

Ashley listened to Karone tell them that she was going to go on the ship to try to change the asteroid's course. "Karone, I can't let you do this," Andros insisted.

"I have to, Andros, it's the only way," she answered.

Ashley saw the worried look on his face. "I spent almost all my life trying to find you, I'm not going to let them take you from me again," he told her. Karone held his hands.

"Andros, you have to let me do this," she insisted.

Andros closed his eyes and let out a sigh. Carlos walked over with a headset. "Take this," he told her. Astronema nodded and went to get ready to go.

Ashley walked into Karone's quarters to find her pulling out her old uniform. "Karone, are you sure about this?" She asked.

"I told you, Ashley, I have to," Karone answered.

Ashley bit her lip as she walked over and embraced her, however, Karone suddenly felt a sharp pain rush through her shoulder. "I just can't let you do this, I won't watch him suffer again," Ashley whispered. She held up a syringe. Karone stared at her before collapsing. Ashley grabbed Karone's uniform and put it on.

****

(Dark Fortress)

Ashley put on the headset as she walked on the bridge. "I'm on the ship," she informed.

"Ashley, what are you doing there? Where's Karone?" Andros asked.

"Sleeping like a baby," she replied.

Ashley found the controls for the asteroid and started to put in a different code to send the asteroid somewhere else. "Who are you?" Ecliptor demanded. Ashley spun around with a gasp.

"Ecliptor…" she trailed off.

Her heart stopped when she saw that they had made him even worse than he was before. "Ah, Yellow Ranger," he commented.

****

(Bridge)

Andros felt his heart stop. "Ashley get out of there," he insisted.

"Watch out for Selena," Ashley answered.

"Ashley GET OUT OF THERE!" Carlos shouted.

****

(Dark Fortress)

"You might not be Astronema but you'll do," Ecliptor commented. He ran over and grabbed her.

"LET GO OF ME!" She screamed.

****

(Bridge)

Andros slammed his hands on the control panel. "ASHLEY! NO!" He shouted. Andros felt his heart shatter into so many pieces that he was just waiting to die now. "No, I can't believe this," he muttered. Karone came in with tears showing in her eyes, she had heard everything.

"Karone what happened?" Cassie asked.

"She gave me a sedative…when I came to, I found this," she replied.

She held up Ashley's morpher. "Look!" Alpha called. They looked at the main viewing screen to see that Ashley was able to change the asteroid's course.

"She changed the course," Andros whispered.

"The Dark Fortress is gone though," Karone informed.

"DECA, scan for the Dark Fortress," Andros ordered.

"Where's mama?" Selena called.

Andros walked over and picked her up. "One of those bad people got her, but I promise I'll get her back," he informed. Selena nodded and Andros kissed her forehead.

****

(Dark Fortress)

Andros and Zhane snuck around the ship trying to find her. "I can't believe you let her do this," Zhane commented.

"I didn't know she did it until it was too late," Andros answered.

They moved around the ship in their Quantron disguises when they saw the office. "Ashley," Andros called. Andros removed his helmet. "It's me, it's Andros," he told her. She turned around in her seat and Andros felt his entire world come apart.

Her hair was still the same length, just tied back in a half-ponytail. Instead of Astronema's uniform, she was wearing calf-high boots, tight black pants, a long sleeved black v-neck shirt, a black cloak hung from her shoulders, and she had machine parts on her face.

Zhane stood there in disbelief. "Ashley, it's me," Zhane insisted.

"I am Ceara," she answered.

Ceara tapped her fingers on the arm of the chair. "Ecliptor, get them," she ordered. Andros and Zhane started to fight the Ecliptor and his Quantrons.

"We have to get out of here!" Zhane called.

Andros looked at Ceara before fighting more Quantrons that were trying to capture him. "ANDROS!" Zhane called. Andros pulled off his disguise and tried to morph, but his morpher was thrown off his wrist.

"ZHANE! WATCH OUT FOR SELENA!" He shouted.

Andros was surrounded and he watched as Zhane took off in one of the Velocifighters. "Bring him to me," Ceara ordered. Ecliptor punched him, knocking the air right out of Andros's lungs. Ceara smiled, running her hand over Andros's face. "Red Ranger," she murmured.

"Whatever you want you're not going to get it," he answered.

"What do you think I want? Information?" She asked, an evil grin showing on her face.

"Isn't that how all you evil doers play?" He answered.

She chuckled slightly. "Oh Red Ranger, you don't know what I have planned for you," she informed.

"My princess, Dark Specter ordered for the Red Ranger to be…" Ecliptor started.

Ceara placed her hand on Ecliptor's chest. "Dark Specter won't mind if I take a prize for myself," she answered.

"And if I refuse?" Andros asked.

Ceara let out an evil laugh. "You won't be able to," she answered. Ceara walked over to Ecliptor. "Hurt him enough to where he can't struggle anymore, but do not kill him," she ordered quietly.

Ceara sat in her chair, staring at her strategy board while the Quantrons had a hold of Andros's arms Ecliptor was beating him. "Enough," Ceara called. Ecliptor stopped and Andros nearly fell limp. "That is enough for today, but make sure he doesn't fall asleep," she instructed.

"As you wish, my princess," Ecliptor answered.

****

(Dark Fortress)

Zhane looked into the room of the little girl who had cried herself to sleep. Karone placed her hands on his shoulders. "I can only hope Andros will be okay," she murmured. Zhane sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"He has to be, Selena needs him," he answered.


	29. Partner in Crime

Chapter 29: Partner in Crime

Ceara walked into the dungeons to find Andros just barely staying awake. "Would you like some sleep?" She asked. Andros just glared at her. She smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair when she spotted the bracelet on his wrist. "Nice accessory," she commented.

"Don't you touch that," he ordered.

She smiled slightly and she ran her hand over his face again. "How would you like to join me?" She asked. Andros gave her a glare.

"No," he answered.

Ceara smiled as she saw the holes in his shirt. "Tsk, tsk, why keep this on?" She asked. She grabbed a hold of one of the bigger holes and tugged, ripping whatever was left of his shirt. Ceara grinned, placing her hand on his chest. "There, that's better," she commented.

"I won't join," he hissed.

"Well, I think after you sleep, you'll feel so much better," she commented.

She turned to Ecliptor. "Ecliptor, bring our guest to an extra room," she ordered.

"My princess…" he started.

"Do as I say, Ecliptor," she answered.

Ecliptor grabbed Andros by his arm and dragged him out of the room. "Ecliptor, Ecliptor, what are you doing? That is not the way we treat a guest," she commented.

"Guest? First you beat me up and now you're treating me with respect?" He asked.

She laughed slightly as she took his chained arms and led him towards a room. She opened the door and pushed him into the room. She pushed him down on the bed and she chained his arms to the headboard. "There, just so you don't try to escape," she informed.

"Talk about respect," he commented.

She smiled as she straddled his waist and brought her lips close to his ear. "Sleep peacefully, Red Ranger," she told him. She pulled back and pressed her lips to his. Andros closed his eyes tight before she pulled back, got off him, and left the room. Andros stared at the ceiling and he closed his eyes as he thought of a happier time.

****

(Flashback)

__

Andros was in the simulator room with the room programmed to look like a park. "DADDY!" Selena called. She came in and looked around. "Wow!" She gasped. Ashley came in with a smile.

"Well, you sure made this place cozy," she commented.

Selena ran over to the swings that were there and Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck. "I might not have been a father for very long, but long enough to know what a kid likes," he informed. Ashley smiled and kissed him.

(End Flashback)

Ceara came in the room with Darkonda behind her. "I was told he was supposed to be dead," he informed.

"Well, things have changed, make him evil," she ordered.

Darkonda was reluctant, but he walked over to Andros with the same tools he used on both Ashley and Ecliptor.

****

(Megaship)

The alarms went off and everyone ran to the bridge. "There is an attack on Angel Grove," DECA informed. They saw Quantrons and a monster attacking the city.

"Let's go," Zhane called.

****

(Earth)

They arrived at the shopping center to see the civilians being mercilessly being attacked. "HEY!" Zhane shouted. The Quantrons stopped and looked at the Rangers.

"If you want a fight, fight us," Carlos told them.

The Quantrons and the monster charged at them and the four Rangers started to fight their enemies. The monster grabbed Zhane and threw him so hard that he hit a rock wall and fell to the sand. "ZHANE!" Cassie shouted.

"Say bye, bye Silver Ranger," the monster started.

Zhane covered his head to block the hit when someone kicked the monster away. "Andros!" Carlos called. Standing there alive and unharmed was Andros.

"I thought Ceara turned you evil?!" The monster exclaimed.

"Lucky for me the plan backfired," Andros answered.

Andros turned around and helped Zhane up. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

Andros pulled out his Spiral Saber. "SPIRAL SABER BOOSTER MODE!" He shouted. He aimed it at the monster. "FIRE!" He shouted. The monster let out a shout before it was destroyed. The other Rangers ran over to Andros.

"How did you escape?" Carlos asked.

Andros leaned against a building, holding his side. "I made it look like I had turned evil so I was able to come down here," he replied.

"But Ashley?" Cassie asked.

"She's not herself," he replied.

Zhane helped him up. "Let's get back to the Megaship," he told them.

****

(Megaship)

Andros was lying on the medical bed while Alpha checked him over. "Other than the cuts and bruises he's okay," Alpha informed.

"Thanks, Alpha," Andros answered.

Selena came in with a smile. "Daddy!" She exclaimed. Andros smiled and hugged his daughter briefly.

"Hey kid," he answered, kissing her forehead.

Cassie gave Andros a quizzical look. Selena smiled and pulled away. "Are you okay, daddy?" She asked.

"Yep, I'm going to be just fine," He replied.

He gave her a smile. "Come on, let's get you down for a nap," Cassie informed, picking the little girl up. Selena waved before Cassie carried her out of the room. Andros waited until everyone was gone before he pulled the wires off him and sat up in the medical bed.

"Ceara, I'm in," he informed.

"Good, did you get her?" Ceara asked.

"Not yet," he replied.

"Well hurry," she insisted.

Andros got up from the bed and went down the hall towards Selena's room.

Andros quietly opened the door to find his daughter fast asleep in her bunk. He walked over and picked her up. "Andros what are you…" Alpha started. Andros turned around and electricity left his hand and went to the robot.

"We're ready," Andros informed before they disappeared.

****

(Dark Fortress)

Andros smiled as he placed the child on the bed. He left the room only to be jumped on. "Ah ha! I knew you could do it," Ceara laughed. Andros grinned and pinned her against a wall.

"And you doubted me," he told her.

He let her go and snapped his fingers, his form changed. The blonde streaks became lighter, the brown became darker, machine parts appeared on his face, and he was wearing black boots, black pants, and a black long-sleeved shirt.

Ceara smiled as she circled him. "My brave Fenix," she commented, her hand moving over his muscled back. Andros now Fenix grinned as she circled him, her hand moving over his torso as she went. Fenix grinned as he grabbed her wrist and pushed her against the wall again.

"My lovely Ceara," he commented, pressing her against the wall.

She placed her hands on his shoulders. "We must be careful, there is a child in the other room," she reminded. She let out a gasp when he pressed his hips against hers.

"Then why don't we take this somewhere else?" He suggested.

An evil grin came across her face as she leaned forward, her lips inches from his. "Then what are you waiting for?" She answered. Fenix picked her up and took her to another one of the rooms in the Dark Fortress.

Ceara let out a gasp when he slammed her against the wall. Fenix kissed her long and hard while reaching for her shirt. She pushed him back and pulled the shirt off before he kissed her again. She bit his lip and let out a small groan when his hands went up to her chest. Fenix pulled back and kissed along her jaw and neck while pressing his hips against hers. Ceara reached down and pulled his shirt over his head. She ran her hands over his torso as he pulled her close to him and moved to the bed.

Ceara smiled as she pushed him onto his back and straddled his waist. "Hmm let's see now, what should we do with the girl now that we have her?" She asked. Fenix grinned as he reached up and ran his hand over her body.

"She's our child really," he pointed out.

She leaned forward and nipped at his earlobe and tugged on his earrings. "How about another one?" She suggested. An evil grin came across his face.

"I like the sound of that," he answered as he ground his hips against hers.

He kissed her deeply and moved her onto her back and pinned her arms above her head. "You like playing rough," she commented. She gasped when his hand went between her legs.

"You know it," he answered.

He let her wrists go only so they could take off their clothes. He started kissing and nipping at her neck and moved his way down. Ceara bit her lip and gripped the headboard. Fenix kissed her deeply before spreading her legs and thrust inside her. She let out a moan and dug her nails into his back. He moved slowly at first, but then he started to pick up the pace. She ran her hands over his back, tracing the unknown scars that were on his back. In no time they were getting close to the edge and she let out a small shout when she climaxed. Fenix climaxed not long after her and collapsed on his forearms. "Well, talk about a celebration," she commented. Fenix grinned and kissed her briefly.

"I agree," he answered.

He moved to the side and they fell asleep.

****

(Fenix's Dream)

__

Andros looked around a large field with tall grass. "Well, this would be interesting if I ever go in a circle," he muttered. He moved through the fields when he could hear voices. He stopped and looked around, taking out his scanner. He put the scanner away and was about to call for DECA to bring him back to the ship when he suddenly felt dizzy and everything went dark.

Andros woke up to feel pain rushing through his wrists. He looked around to see that he was in a dark room and it was damp and cold. He looked down to see that his jacket and shirt was missing. "Well, glad you decided to join us," a voice commented.

(End Dream)

Fenix woke up with a gasp and looked over at Ceara to see her face asleep still.


	30. Double Trouble

Chapter 30: Double Trouble

Fenix walked onto the bridge of the Dark Fortress. "Status?" He asked.

"Everything is going as planned," Ecliptor informed.

"Perfect, where's Ceara?" He asked.

Ecliptor motioned to the back to see her setting up a strategy. Fenix walked up behind her and placed his hands on her hips. Ceara grinned as she glanced at her lover before looking back at the strategy board. "I think we need to beat these Rangers at their own game," she informed.

"And how do we approach that?" He asked.

She turned around and leaned against the table, looking at him. "Create some Rangers of our own," she replied, her lips inches from his. An evil grin came across his face.

"I love the way your mind works," he informed.

She smiled as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. "The Pink Ranger is on Onyx," Ecliptor informed, coming into the room. Fenix pulled back and pulled Ceara's arms from his neck.

"Excellent, prepare our newest soldier to attack," Ceara instructed.

"What?" Fenix asked.

Just then, an evil version of the Pink Ranger came out. "Fenix, this is Psycho Pink, she's going to give us all the information we need," she informed.

"Perfect," he answered.

Ceara gave Psycho Pink her instructions before she disappeared. Ceara turned around and grabbed Fenix's jacket. "Best part is, lover, whenever she or any of the other Psycho Rangers use their powers, it drains Dark Specter's energy," she informed. Fenix smiled as she pulled him closer.

"Drain him of his energy and then you and I will rule the universe," he answered.

"Fenix and Ceara, King and Queen of Darkness," she commented.

"I really like the sound of that," he answered.

"And no one can get in our way," she murmured.

He kissed her briefly. "No one," he answered, his lips brushing over hers.

****

(Onyx)

Cassie was walking around, hoping to find some sign that Andros, Ashley, and Selena were around. She looked at her scanner to find that they were nowhere in sight. "Guys, they're nowhere around, I'm heading back," she informed.

"Alright, be careful," Zhane answered.

****

(Dark Fortress)

Fenix was walking around when he saw Selena standing there. "Daddy, I don't like it here," she whimpered. Fenix quickly disguised the machine parts on his face before looking over at Selena.

"Don't worry, after awhile you'll get used to it here," he assured her.

She stared at the floor before going back to her room. Fenix stood back up and the machine parts appeared back on his face.

Ceara was in the office again staring at the strategy board. "Any news from Psycho Pink?" He asked.

"Yes, she returned only minutes ago, the Pink Ranger was already gone before she could do anything," she replied.

Fenix stared at the strategy board. "What do we do?" He asked.

"We do nothing. You see, while we have the child, the Rangers will stay in their little ship for days trying to find her. However, to one point…" she started.

"They would start getting on each other's nerves," he put in.  
"And when that happens they would either separate in different directions on Earth," she added.

"Or they would end up taking a break and heading somewhere together," he finished.

Ceara smiled as she started to tip over the Ranger figurines on the strategy table. "And one by one…" she started. Fenix grinned evilly as he tipped the last Ranger over.

"They will all be destroyed," he finished.

"Yes," she agreed.

She sat on the table and pulled him close so he standing between her knees. "Earth will fall to their knees before us and we will rule," she murmured. He placed his hands on either side as he leaned forward.

"The universe will be ours," he agreed.

She placed her hands on his face and kissed him deeply. He placed a hand on her lower back and kissed her back.

Selena walked down the hall and saw what looked like her parents' room. She walked into the open room and she saw the morpher sitting on the nightstand. She walked over and picked it up.

****

(Flashback)

__

Andros kneeled down beside his daughter and opened his morpher. "See all these buttons?" He asked.

"Wow!" She gasped.

Andros smiled. "This combination turns me into a Power Ranger. This button here brings us back to the ship," he informed.

(End Flashback)

Selena opened the morpher and looked up to see Ecliptor there. "What are you…" he started. He went to grab the girl when she pushed the button and she disappeared.

Ceara was leaning against her hands while Fenix had her shirt pushed halfway up and was kissing her stomach. She ran her finger through his hair before sitting up and was about to take her shirt off when the door opened. She let out a frustrated sigh. "Ecliptor, knock before you enter a room," she scolded.

"The child is gone," He informed.

"What?!" Ceara exclaimed.

She got up from the table and went to the room to find her gone. "She took Fenix's morpher," he informed. Fenix stood there in disbelief.

****

(That Night)

Ceara and Fenix were asleep in their bed, however, Ceara started to have a strange dream.

****

(Ceara's Dream)

**_Ashley bit her lip as she walked on the bridge to see Andros's back turned towards her as he was looking over some stats to the ship. "How's it coming?" She asked. He glanced at her._**

"It could be better, Astronema's last attack really did us in this time," he replied.

She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his torso. Andros smiled at her and held her hand. "Why don't you step away from that?" She asked.

"Oh? What else did you have in mind?" He asked.

"Come on," she replied.

Andros found himself on Earth and Ashley had brought him to the beach. "Ash…" he started. Ashley smiled as she took off the shirt and shorts she was wearing, revealing a yellow bikini underneath it. Andros's eyes widened and his mouth dropped slightly. Ashley laughed and pulled her hair back in a ponytail.

"There are other things to do than be a mom and a Ranger," she pointed out.

Andros kept his shirt on but took off his pants, revealing the red swimming trunks underneath. Ashley was already in the water when he joined her. Ashley smiled at him and held his hand as they just enjoyed the day. "What else did you do when you aren't a mom or a Ranger?" He asked.

"I tried to be a normal Earth teenager. You know, go shopping, cheerleading," she replied.

"Cheerleading?" He asked.

"Never mind," she laughed.

_Andros smiled as he leaned forward and kissed her softly._

(End Flashback)

Ceara woke up with a throbbing headache. She looked over at Fenix to see that he was still asleep. She leaned forward and brushed her lips over his. That was all he needed to wake him up and pull her close to him.


	31. Deactivation

Chapter 31: Deactivation

Ceara was walking around the bridge. A month had gone by since Selena's escape, but the Psycho Rangers had all the information they needed to try to destroy the Rangers.

As she was walking around the bridge, she started to feel a little dizzy. She shook it off and kept going, but then the pain got worse as she tried to ignore it. She leaned against the wall and sat on the floor. "Ceara?" Fenix called, hurrying over to her.

"Something is wrong," she told him.

"What? What is it?" He asked.

"I don't know," she replied.

Fenix looked at her face to see that the machine parts were disappearing. She let out a small shriek of pain before falling completely unconscious. "ECLIPTOR!" He shouted. Ecliptor saw Fenix kneeling above an unconscious Ceara.

****

(Infirmary)

Fenix held her hand while Ecliptor ran a scanner over her. "It appears that she is turning back to her original form," he informed.

"What?" Fenix asked.

"The brainwashing technique that Darkonda used is fading," he informed.

Fenix looked at Ceara and placed his hands on her face. "She's pregnant," he told Fenix. The Prince of Darkness stood there in disbelief. "Somehow the pregnancy deactivated the power," he informed.

"What do we do?" Fenix asked.

"We bring Ceara back," he replied.

"And the child?" Fenix asked.

"It has to be destroyed," Ecliptor replied.

Fenix watched as he walked away. "No," he whispered. He carefully picked Ashley up and carried her out of the infirmary.

****

(Earth)

Fenix looked around as he carefully placed Ashley's unconscious form on the ground. He pushed the hair out of her eyes. "I will see you soon, both of you," he whispered. He brushed his lips over hers before kissing her flat stomach. He stood up and disappeared.

Carlos was playing soccer in the park when someone kicked the soccer ball out of the field. "I'll get it," he called. He ran out of the field and went to grab the ball when he saw Ashley's unconscious form. "Ashley!" He gasped.

****

(Infirmary)

Carlos stood there with the other Rangers. "Should we believe that this is the real Ashley this time?" Cassie asked.

"There's no conflicting power like before," Alpha replied.

Carlos looked up when a little alarm went off on the scanner. "What's that?" He asked. Alpha pushed a button.

"The scanner indicates that she's pregnant," Karone informed when she took the scanner from him.

Carlos stood there dumbfounded. "How far along is she?" He asked.

"Only about four weeks, but it would be long enough for the brainwashing power to be deactivated," she replied.

Carlos stared at Ashley before leaving the infirmary. Karone looked at Cassie and TJ. "Did I miss something?" She asked.

"Carlos has had a crush on Ashley since they were 15," TJ replied.

Karone looked at where the Black Ranger just stood a minute ago.

Ashley woke up about an hour later and sat up, holding her head. "Where am I?" She asked.

"Mama?" A little voice called.

Ashley looked over and saw Selena there. "Mama, you don't gots those metal thingies on your face," Selena commented. Ashley picked her daughter up and stroked her face. "You were really scary for awhile and you and daddy were always kissing," she told her. Ashley held her daughter close and let out a sigh.

"Everything's going to be okay," Ashley assured her daughter.

Selena sat back. "Mommy, Uncle Carlos is very mad," she told her.

"He is?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, he's mad because there's a baby in your tummy," she replied.

"There's no baby in my tummy," Ashley told her.

Selena nodded. "Yes huh! Aunt Karone said there was," she answered. Ashley stared at the screen to see a sonogram of the baby.

****

(Workout Room)

Carlos was lifting weights when Ashley came in. "Carlos?" She called.

"What?" He asked.

Ashley played with her necklace when she came in. "Carlos…you know that I'm with Andros," she pointed out.

"Yep, don't have to remind me," he answered.

He set the weights down and sat up, grabbing his towel. Ashley bit her lower lip and sat down. "Carlos…" she started.

"Ashley, I don't want to get into it," he answered.

"But I do," she told him.

Carlos got up and stood in front of Ashley. "Why can't you be happy for me for once?" She asked.

"Because I'm in love with you," he replied.

Ashley stood there in shock. "What?" She asked.

"I'm in love with you," he repeated.

Ashley backed up, her hands over her ears. "I'm not hearing this! I can't believe you're telling me this!" She exclaimed. Ashley backed up against the wall. "You're not telling me this!" She exclaimed. Tears pressed against her eyes.

"I am, Ash, I'm truly, deeply in love with you," he told her.

Ashley stared at him. "Carlos, I'm already taken. I've been chosen," she answered.

"Is it permanent?" He asked.

"CARLOS! KO-35 custom is that once a woman has been chosen, it's forever!" She snapped.

Ashley then ran out of the room with tears falling down her face.

Ashley sat on the bridge when Carlos came in. "Ash…" he called. She didn't answer and he took the seat next to her. "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that," he told her.

"But you did, Carlos, you told me your true feelings when you know that I'm already taken," she answered.

Carlos reached over to touch her hand when she pulled away. "Carlos, don't, please," she whispered. She got up and picked Selena up as she left.


	32. Target

Chapter 32: Target

Ashley sighed as she laid back on the medical bed again. "Is this really necessary?" Ashley asked.

"Just to check to see if everything's okay," Karone answered.

Ashley laid back and Karone ran a medical scanner over her abdomen. "The baby's healthy, average size for being three months along," she informed.

"Well that's a relief," Ashley answered.

Ashley let out a heavy sigh. "I wish Andros was here," she whispered. Tears pressed against her eyes and she sat up. "He's there because of me," she told her. Karone shook her head slightly. "Don't try and say it wasn't my fault because it was!" She exclaimed. Ashley got up and left the infirmary.

****

(Dark Fortress)

Ecliptor walked onto the bridge, searching for the Prince of Darkness. "Fenix," he called. He walked into the back to see him staring at his strategy board. After he let Ashley escape, Darkonda had to redo the brainwashing technique, so now he was the leader they needed. "Your orders sir?" He asked. Fenix stared at the board.

"Send the Psycho Rangers down, however, make sure they keep the Yellow Ranger alive," He instructed.

"I don't think that's a good idea, my prince," Ecliptor informed.

"Ecliptor, I am ordering you to make sure the Yellow Ranger is unharmed," he ordered.

"Yes, my prince," he answered.

****

(Earth)

Ashley smiled as she pushed Selena on a swing. "HIGHER!" She giggled. Ashley laughed as she pushed her higher.

"Ah, how adorable," a voice commented.

Ashley looked up and saw Fenix there. "Andros…" she whispered. Selena looked up and saw him walking down the hill. "DECA, bring Selena back on board," she ordered. The toddler disappeared and Ashley looked at Fenix. "What do you want?" She asked.

"I want what every man wants," he answered.

"Andros, it's me, it's Ashley," she insisted.

"Andros? Who is this, Andros?" He asked.

"You! You're Andros," she replied.

"I'm Fenix, Prince of Darkness," he told her.

Ashley wanted to fight him when he came at her, but with her being pregnant her first thought was to run. She dodged when he charged at her and ran through the park. "STAY AWAY!" She shouted. Fenix chased her.

"STOP!" He shouted.

Ashley let out a small scream and tripped. Fenix went to grab her but she threw a punch. "NO!" She shouted. Ashley struggled when he grabbed her arms. "Get off me! Please! You're going to hurt the baby! Andros I know you're in there! Please get off me!" She sobbed.

"LUNAR LANCE!" A voice shouted.

Ashley's eyes widened in horror when Carlos came charging with his Lunar Lance drawn. "CARLOS! NO!" She screamed. She watched as Fenix was thrown off her.

"Ashley, are you okay?" Carlos asked.

Ashley watched as Fenix got up and started to fight the others. "Don't hurt him!" She called out. Fenix looked at Ashley and disappeared.

****

(Two Days Later)

Ashley was resting in her quarters, not knowing that she was being watched. "Why did you save me?" He asked. He walked over and stroked her face. Ashley woke up and she let out a gasp.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Why did you protect me?" He asked.

"Because you're the good man that I know you still are, you just don't remember who you are," she insisted.

"I know exactly who I am," he answered.

"No you don't," she told him.

Their faces were inches apart and Ashley pulled away. Evil or not this was still the man she was chosen to be with for the rest of her days. She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself. "I'll scream if you touch me," she told him. Fenix smiled as he grabbed her hand and they disappeared before a sound could leave her mouth.

****

(Dark Fortress)

Ashley looked around to find herself in a fancy room and she pulled her arm away. "Don't you dare touch me!" She hissed.

"I wouldn't dream about hurting a pregnant girl," he answered.

Ashley sat down in one of the chairs that were in there. Fenix walked over and stroked her face. "I think you'll enjoy the company…eventually," he informed, running his hand over her cheek. She pulled away and wrapped her arms around herself. Fenix looked down at her.

"You'll kill me when you're finished with me," she answered.

"Hey, if I wanted to kill you, I would've done it already," he told her.

Ashley bit her lip and Fenix laid down on the bed. "I'm tired and I'm going to sleep," he informed. He pulled off his jacket, shirt, and boots before laying down on the bed. Ashley looked over at him as he laid back on the bed. She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes as she tried not to look at him. She curled up in the chair and closed her eyes.

The next day, Ashley woke up to find herself on the bed, not in the chair. She quickly looked down and was relieved to see that she was still fully dressed. However, the nausea took over and she threw up in the nearest thing that looked remotely close to a wastebasket. "Guess eating's out?" A voice asked. Ashley looked up to see Fenix there.

"You have to let me go," she insisted.

"Mmm…no I don't," he answered.

She sat back down and let out a sigh. Fenix sat in the chair across from her and stared at her. "Why are you staring at me?" She asked.

"Because you're probably the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," he replied.

"Ha, ha, you're so funny," she muttered.

He got up and ran his fingers through her hair. She pulled her head away. "Please don't touch me," she insisted. Fenix kept running his fingers through her hair before pushing the hair away from her neck and started kissing her behind her ear. "Please don't," she insisted, pulling away.

"You're beautiful," he whispered.

He ran his hand over her side. Ashley closed her eyes, trying not to think of where she was. Fenix kissed her shoulder and her throat. He moved her back against the bed and ran his hand over her stomach, pulling her shirt from her pants. "My Prince," Ecliptor called. Fenix pulled away. "Dark Specter is calling for you," he informed. Fenix sighed and left the room. Ashley laid there with tears pressing hard against her eyes.

"This is not, Andros, this is not Andros this is," she whispered to herself.


	33. Prisoner

Chapter 33: Prisoner

Ashley sat on the bed as she played with her necklace. She thought hard of how to make Andros remember who she was and who he was. She ran her hand over her stomach and looked up when the door opened, to find not Fenix, but Darkonda. "So, you have returned," Darkonda commented. Fear welled up inside her when she realized she had nothing to defend herself with.

"Stay away from me!" She snapped.

She got up and tried to defend herself with some kind of object. "Come here!" he snapped.

"NO! STAY AWAY!" She screamed.

She grabbed a chair and threw it at him, but it broke like it was a twig. "Have to finish Dark Specter's orders," he informed. Ashley tried to fight him off, but he grabbed her throat and threw her against the wall. She gasped for air and her eyes widened when he pulled out his dagger, holding it up to her stomach. She started to shake her head frantically.

"No!" She got out.

"DARKONDA!" A voice shouted.

Darkonda turned around only to be hit with red electric bolts. Ashley fell to the floor, holding her throat. Fenix stood there, anger shown all over his face. Fenix walked in and kicked the monster. "Get out! You are not welcome in this room!" He snapped.

"My Prince I meant no disrespect," he informed.

"OUT!" Fenix shouted.

Darkonda left with a glare and Fenix helped Ashley up. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Get off!" She snapped, pulling away.

Fenix saw a bruise forming on her throat. "Are you okay? The baby?" He asked.

"I'm fine, the baby's fine, and why do you care?" She answered.

"Because I know that the child is mine," he replied.

Ashley kept her arms wrapped around herself. "I don't remember how, I don't remember when, I just know that it's mine," he informed. Tears pressed against her eyes.

"You weren't this evil all the time," she told him.

He reached out and stroked her face. "There's just something…something about you that's so familiar to me," he whispered. Ashley felt her heart beating so hard that she could hear it. "Just something…but I just can't remember," he murmured.

"I'm Ashley…Ashley! You and I grew up together on KO-35," she answered.

He just stared at her and Ashley placed her hands on his face. "You are a good man! You vowed to protect the innocent," she told him. Tears pressed against her eyes. "You are my chosen, we have a daughter," she added. Fenix just stared at her. "Andros you are my chosen and I love you," she admitted.

"My name is not Andros," he answered.

"It is! That is your name! It is your name! Look deep inside yourself and you know that I'm telling you the truth! You are Andros of KO-35! You are the brother of Karone, the father of Selena," she explained.

Fenix stood up and Ashley saw electricity shooting down his face. Ashley stood up and grabbed his arms. "Andros, it's me, it's Ashley. You have to remember who you are," she insisted.

"NO!" He shouted, backhanding her.

Ashley held her face and Fenix grabbed her arms. "You listen here! I'm not this Andros person! I'm Fenix, Prince of Darkness!" He snapped. Tears threatened to fall down her face. "You are my prisoner, _mine_. The child is mine and you are to stay here until you give birth to it," he snapped.

"Then what will you do? Kill me afterwards?" She asked.

"I haven't decided what to do yet," he answered.

He shoved her away and left again. Ashley sat on the floor with tears streaming down her face. She placed her hand over her stomach and let out a shaky sigh.

Fenix was walking down the hall when the pain shot through his head again. He leaned against the wall, fighting against the pain. However, it got so bad that he collapsed to the floor.

****

(Flashback)

__

Andros was trying to listen to the teacher talk about the history of KO-35 when something hit him on the back of his head. He looked down and saw that it was a crumbled up piece of paper. He looked around to see who threw it and saw Ashley sitting there with an innocent look on her face. He went back to his work when it happened again. He waited until the teacher's back was turned before taking a piece of paper and threw it at her. "Zhane!" The teacher exclaimed. The boy behind Andros held his hands up.

"It wasn't me!" He exclaimed.

(End Flashback)

Fenix sat on the floor for what seemed like hours. The pain finally subsided and he slowly stood up from the floor. He straightened his jacket and went to the bridge.

****

(That Night)

Ashley was in a deep sleep when Fenix walked into the room. He eyed over her sleeping form before walking over and stroking her hair. He stared at her sleeping form with a smile on his face. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Ashley woke up with a gasp, pulling back. "What are you doing?" She asked, leaning against the headboard. Fenix saw the fear in her eyes and pulled back.

****

(Flashback)

__

Andros was playing telekinesis ball with Zhane when Ashley ran up. "Can I play?" She asked.

"No, you got me in trouble!" Zhane told his sister.

"I didn't throw it!' Ashley answered.

Andros watched as she stomped off and sat in the middle of the grass, watching them play. Andros kept playing until the ball was about to bounce out of the circle when Ashley caught it with her own telekinesis power. She stood up with a laugh. "You guys are such klutzes," she laughed.

(End Flashback)

Fenix looked at the young woman in front of him. Ashley suddenly saw a change in Fenix, his eyes were softer. Her eyes widened when the stripes in his hair started to come in darker like they used to. "Andros?" She asked. Fenix fell to the floor again, holding his head. Ashley got up and ran over to him. "Andros, can you hear me?" She asked.

"BACK AWAY!" He shouted in pain.

Fenix looked up at her and Ashley froze in fear. After what seemed like hours, he spoke. "Ashley?" He asked. She just stood there, unsure of what to do. "What happened?" He asked.


	34. Stay With Me

Chapter 34: Stay with Me

Ashley gasped and kneeled down on the floor, her hands on Andros' face. "Andros?" She whispered. Andros looked around confused.

"Ashley…where am I? What happened to me?" He asked.

Tears fell down her face. "I kidnapped you and turned you into this," she replied. Andros touched his face and felt the machine parts that were there.

"Ash…" he trailed off.

She hushed him and stroked his hair. "Just stay with me, please," she insisted.

"It hurts…" he whispered.

She shook her head. "No, please, stay with me, please," she sobbed. Ashley watched as the streaks faded again and his face was paler. "No!" She sobbed, pulling away. Fenix watched as she laid back on the bed with tears falling down her face.

****

(Megaship)

Zhane was asleep in his bed when the door to his room opened and Selena came in with a teddy bear in her arms. "Uncle Zhane?" She called. Zhane woke up.

"Yeah, what's wrong Lena?" He asked.

Selena let out a whimper. "I had a bad dweam, can I stay with you?" She asked. Zhane lifted her up and had her lay down next to him.

"Here you go kiddo," he told her.

Selena curled up next to him and closed her eyes.

****

(Next Morning)

Zhane was working on things to try to find Ashley while Karone was in the simulation room with Selena.

Selena giggled as Karone held her hand up and a small ball of purple electricity formed between her hands. "Pwetty!" She gasped. Karone smiled as she had the ball float above her hand, but then it disappeared when Selena tried to touch it.

"No, no, no, you can't touch that," Karone told her.

Selena bit her lip and Karone placed a hand on the girl's cheek. "Karone, Zhane is looking for you," DECA called.

"Here," Karone murmured.

She handed the telekinesis ball to Selena before leaving the room. Karone looked in the mirror and straightened her hair before going to the bridge.

****

(Bridge)

Karone walked onto the bridge. "You need something?" She asked.

"Yeah, if there was a good hiding space for the Dark Fortress, what would it be?" He asked.

Karone's smile faded. "Oh…" she murmured. Zhane leaned against the panel.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah…I'm fine…" she replied.

Karone rubbed the back of her neck. "And I don't know, Zhane, the Dark Fortress would just disappear when it wants to," she answered. Zhane sighed, he really wanted to find his sister and his best friend.

****

(Dark Fortress)

Fenix walked over to Ashley's sleeping form and ran his hand over her neck. He moved the hair out of the way and started kissing her neck. His free hand moved down her neck and over her chest. He ran his hand over her stomach and Ashley woke up with a gasp. She pushed him away and backed away. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"What do you think?" He answered.

She wrapped her arms around herself. "Incase you haven't noticed, I'm already pregnant," she muttered. She brought her knees up to her chest. "Besides, you are not Andros, I'm already chosen," she told him. Fenix let out a sigh as he got up and left the room. Ashley laid down on the bed with tears falling down her face.

****

(Megaship)

Zhane was asleep when there was a knock on his door. He let out a sigh as he slowly got up from bed. He opened the door and saw Karone there. "Karone what are you…" he started. Karone placed her hands on his face and kissed him. Zhane was surprised, but then he placed his hands on her waist, kissing her back.


	35. A minute

Chapter 35: A Minute

Ashley bit her lip as she laid back against the headboard of the bed. She ran her hand over the small bump that had formed on her stomach. It had been awhile since she was trapped on the Dark Fortress. No matter how hard she tried to escape, she was still locked in the room with frequent visits from Fenix. She looked at her watch on her wrist. "Happy birthday Selena," she whispered. Ashley looked up when the door opened and Fenix stood there. "What do you want?" She asked.

"I came to see you," he replied.

"You're not getting sex out of me Fenix," she told him.

"Well, kinda hard to go through with that with you carrying my child," he informed.

"No this is _Andros'_ child," she answered.

"This is my child," he told her.

Fenix glared at her and grabbed her. "LET GO!" She screamed.

"You listen to me!" He snapped.

"No! LET GO OF ME NOW!" She shouted.

She threw her hands out and Fenix flew back and hit the wall. Ashley gasped and looked at her hands. She looked at Fenix before running out of the room. "GET BACK HERE!" Fenix shouted.

Ashley hurried down the hall trying to find the bridge. "I have to get out," she murmured. She kept her hand over her stomach when she nearly tripped, but she was able to catch herself.

She finally came to the bridge to find Ecliptor there. "GET HER!" Fenix shouted. Ashley ducked out of the way when Ecliptor grabbed at her and ran over to the control panel, putting in the coordinates for Earth. "NO!" Fenix shouted when she disappeared.

****

(Earth)

Ashley appeared on Earth, but she was unconscious from the rush. Selena was playing around the park with Karone. "Look Aunt Karone!" She gasped, pointing at a blue jay.

"Yeah, isn't it pretty?" Karone answered.

Selena giggled and looked up when she saw someone laying on the ground. Her eyes widened when she saw that it was her mother. "MAMA!" She shouted, running towards her. Karone ran after the child when she saw Ashley.

"Oh God! Ashley!" She gasped.

She dropped down next to her. "Ashley, Ashley can you hear me?" She asked. Ashley slowly came to and looked around. When she realized she was home, she burst into tears. Karone let Ashley hug her. "You're safe now," she assured her.

****

(Megaship)

Ashley laid back on the medical bed while Alpha ran a scanner over her stomach. "Everything seems to be okay," Alpha informed. Ashley let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness you're safe," Zhane murmured, his hand on her face.

Ashley closed her eyes. "He never hurt me. He made sure no one hurt me," she murmured. She looked at the screen at the baby. "Can you tell me what it is Alpha?" She asked. Alpha hummed and looked at the screen.

"A boy," he replied.

A smile came across Ashley's face and she placed her hand on the screen as she looked at her baby.

****

(Dark Fortress)

Fenix winced as Ecliptor cleaned the cut on his head. "I want her back, Ecliptor," he informed. Ecliptor nodded as he listened to him. "She is rightfully mine," he added.

"Yes, my prince," Ecliptor answered.

"Make sure you find her and bring her back here," he instructed.

"As you wish," Ecliptor answered.

****

(Megaship)

Ashley was asleep in her bunk with a hand on her stomach. She woke up when a sharp pain rushed through her stomach. She sat up and let out a groan. "No…not for another three weeks," she whimpered. She was hoping it was false labor. "Please let it be false labor," she sobbed.

****

(Infirmary)

Zhane ran in after DECA had informed him that Ashley was in the infirmary. "Ashley, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm having some gas pains," she muttered, giving him a glare.

Karone walked in. "She thinks she's is, but she's actually giving birth," Karone replied.

"No I'm not!" She insisted.

"You are for centimeters dilated, you are in labor," Karone answered.

"No way! You really have to…" Zhane started.

"Zhane, I may have been raised by evil, but I know where the baby comes out of," Karone answered.

Ashley shook her head. "Guys, I'm not in labor," she insisted. Karone rolled her eyes.

****

(Three Hours Later)

Ashley closed her eyes tight as another contraction ripped through her. "Oh God!" She sobbed.

"Okay, Ashley, you need to push," Karone told her.

Ashley let out a sob. "Push now," she ordered. Ashley pushed as hard as she could, closing her eyes. "Keep going," Karone told her.

"I can't," Ashley sobbed.

"Yes you can," Karone answered.

Ashley bit her lip and pushed as hard as she could. "Good, good, good," Karone coached. A smile came across her face when she held the wailing baby. "He's here, Ashley, a beautiful baby boy!" She announced. Ashley smiled as Karone placed the baby on her chest.

"Hey baby boy," she whispered.

The baby stopped wailing and opened his eyes to show that they were brown. Ashley wrapped her baby up in another one of the blankets. She closed her eyes and laid back on the medical bed exhausted.


	36. Liars

Chapter 36: Liars

Ashley sighed as she walked up to her parents' house with Adiran in her arm and was holding Selena's hand. She opened the door and went inside. "Mom?" She called. Selena was beaming when she saw Donna walked down the stairs.

"GAMA!" She shouted.

Donna smiled and walked down the stairs. "Look at you!" She gasped, lifting the young girl up. Selena smiled and hugged Donna tight. She looked over at Ashley to see her with an infant.

"Mom…this is Adiran," she informed.

Donna walked over and looked at the infant. "Oh he's so precious," she whispered. Ashley smiled and placed the baby into her mother's arms.

"I need you to take care of them for awhile. Something's come up and I don't want them in danger because of me," Ashley explained.

Donna nodded her head slowly, knowing all too well what was going on in her daughter's life. "You found him didn't you? Selena's father?" She asked. Ashley nodded.

"Yes, I did," she answered.

Ashley kissed Selena's forehead and Adiran's cheek before hurrying out of the house.

****

(Desert Planet)

Ashley had snuck off the ship once she got back onto a desert planet. She had her blaster with her and was walking cautiously around the desert. "FENIX! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! COME OUT AND FIGHT ME!" She shouted. She looked around, her heart was beating hard and fast. "FENIX! YOU WANTED ME! COME AND GET ME!" She shouted.

"Knew you would come around," A voice commented.

Ashley spun around to see Fenix there. She raised her blaster. "Return Andros to us," she ordered.

"Ah, knew there was a trick to this. You're still hoping that your precious Andros is still alive," he commented.

"He is alive, you have him trapped," she answered.

Fenix laughed evilly, sending chills down the young woman's back. "Hate to break your heart little miss princess, but Andros is dead," he told her.

"You're a liar," she answered.

"Nope, I killed him myself. Had to because we are…actually were sharing the same body," he told her.

Ashley shook her head. "You're a liar, Andros is still alive," she told him.

"What? You can feel that he's still alive?" Fenix asked.

"Yes," she answered.

"That's because his body still exists," he commented.

Tears pressed hard against her eyes. "He fought hard, he fought bravely," he added.

"Andros isn't dead, he can't be dead," she insisted.

"He's dead, my dear," he answered.

Before she could blink, he was in front of her and he grabbed her around her throat. "I was tired of sharing a body with a hero. I had my servant, Ecliptor build me a machine," he told her. Ashley clawed at his hand, trying to get him to let her go. "With this machine, I separated Andros from me, became two different beings," he added.

"Liar," she choked out.

He lifted her off the ground. "Because he was so weak, I dueled him anyways. After I killed him, I left his body on the nearest planet so you could never find him," he cackled. Tears fell down Ashley's face. "Don't worry, his death was swift and painless, just like yours," He told her, throwing her to the ground. Ashley gasped for air, holding her throat. "Now, dear sweet girl, you either join me or join your lover in the afterlife," he told her. Ashley spit in his face as her answer. Fenix wiped his face and glared at her. "Fine, have it your way," he muttered. He stood up and pulled his sword out. Ashley's eyes widened as she looked around for her blaster, but it was far out of her reach. Fenix raised the sword and went to bring it down. Ashley went to cover herself from the blow, but it never came. She opened her eyes and a cloaked figure stood in front of her.

"Leave her alone, Fenix, your fight is with me," the person told her.

He removed his cloak and Ashley smiled when she saw that it was Andros. "Impossible!" Fenix hissed.

"You think you're the only one who has friends in high places?" Andros asked.

"You were dead!" Fenix hissed.

Andros glared at him and pulled out his own sword that was hanging by his side. The two were engaged in a duel and Ashley just stared in disbelief. Andros did a roundhouse kick, but Fenix grabbed his leg, flipping him onto his back. Andros hit the ground but blocked Fenix's blow with his sword. Andros jumped back to his feet and went to slash Fenix's side when his evil clone back flipped out of the way. Fenix threw his sword at Andros, but the Red Ranger blocked his attack, not knowing it was a trap. Fenix used his super speed and had Andros around the throat. "ANDROS!" She shouted. Andros gasped for air, holding onto Fenix's wrist.

"I should've made sure you were dead, but I won't make the same mistake twice," he sneered.

Ashley ran over and did a jump side kick, hitting Fenix in the side. Fenix dropped Andros and went to punch the young woman when she ducked and did a sweep kick. Fenix fell to the ground and Andros went to do an axe kick, when he grabbed Andros' ankle, throwing him onto his back. He jumped back up and Ashley kicked him in the back, grabbing her blaster, and pointed it in his face. "You will never go near me or my family again," she told him.

"I don't think you can stop me," he told her.

She pulled the trigger to her blaster, but Fenix disappeared laughing. Ashley let out a frustrated sigh and threw her blaster down. She looked over to see Andros there and ran over to hug him. Andros took Ashley into his arms, hugging her tight. "I thought I was never going to see you again," she told him, tears in her eyes. Andros held her close, running his hand over her back.

"I wouldn't have let that happen again," he answered.

"But he said…" she started.

Andros pulled back and pressed his forehead to hers. "He thought I was dead and he left me to die in the middle of a jungle planet. I woke up to an old friend taking care of me," he murmured. She placed her hands on his face and he kissed her softly. "I wasn't going to leave you, Ash, I promise," he added. Ashley let out a sob and Andros hugged her tight again. "I love you, so much," he murmured.

"I love you too," she answered.

He pulled back and held her hand and Ashley raised her wrist. "DECA, two to teleport," she instructed. They teleported back to the ship.

****

(Megaship)

Carlos looked up when the doors opened and Ashley came in. "Ashley, where were you?" He asked.

"Are you okay?" Karone asked.

"Well…" she started.

Everyone stood there in shock as Andros walked onto the bridge in full uniform again. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, how do we know this is the real Andros and not another trap?" TJ asked.

"We are receiving a transmission from the Megaship," DECA informed.

"Main viewing screen," Andros instructed.

Fenix appeared on the screen. "You Rangers think you're able to win, but just wait. My army will take over the universe and everything will be mine. You better keep that girl of yours close, Andros, because once this war is over, she will be my queen," he threatened. The screen went blank and Andros placed his hands on Ashley's shoulders.

"We will see," Andros answered.


End file.
